


Строго между нами

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Школьное Ау! Баки тяготится неозвученным признанием, а Стив, готовясь к встрече с подругой по переписке, пытается сохранить душевное равновесие, несмотря на все отягчающие в лице Тони Старка.У Наташи же свои методы налаживания личной жизни.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

У Баки была куча проблем, и единственное, что должно было их дополнить, это выпускные экзамены, но никак не подростковая влюблённость в парня. 

Но, как говорится, должно, да не обязано.

\- Когда ты ему скажешь?

Наташа, что удивительно, первой разгадала сей незадачливый ребус и настоятельно просила с ним закончить.

\- Как ты это себе представляешь?- усмехнулся Баки.- Привет, я гей, не хочешь сходить со мной куда-нибудь?

\- Не так сразу, но направление верное.

\- Тогда чего же ты медлишь?- он кивком головы указал на Брюса.

Парень за соседним столом усиленно вычитывал учебник по физике, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Лучший ученик и гордость школы подтверждал своё звание даже на перерыве.

\- Брюс другой, здесь деликатность нужна,- объяснила Наташа.- А твоего Сэма уже ничем не проймёшь.

Удивительно, что ещё три месяца назад они были вроде как парой, а теперь всерьёз обсуждали своих потенциальных партнёров.

Вскоре за их столик присел последний участник.

\- Как дела, мелкий?

Стив был не на шутку чем-то растревожен. Поставив поднос, он вытащил телефон из кармана, продемонстрировав друзьям кусочек переписки.

\- Это Пегги, и она очень милая,- заговорил он предельно трагическим тоном.

Наташа удивлённо выгнула бровь.

\- В чём проблема?- спросила.

Кто бы знал, как надоели ей эти нерешительные идиоты, хоть вешайся. И это она ещё относилась к слабому полу? 

\- Она будет здесь проездом через пару месяцев, а я за это время вряд ли...вряд ли...

Он деловито достал из портфеля ингалятор, стараясь не привлекать внимание. Когда Стив нервничал, у него начинался приступ, а в последнее время нервничал он с заметой регулярностью.

После ингаляции он вновь заговорил:

-... стану хоть капельку похож на того мужика в своём профиле.

\- Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь,- ободрил его Барнс.

\- В конце концов ты должен хотя бы попытаться не умереть девственником.

Идея зарегистрировать Стива на сайте знакомств принадлежала, естественно, этим двоим. Ему бы и в голову такое не пришло, и в страшном сне не приснилось. На личной жизни давно стояла жирная точка, так как Стив окрестил себя к ней не приспособленным. Да и кому захочется встречаться с мелким астматиком, носящим ортопедические стельки и корсет для позвоночника? Хорошо хоть друзья додумались подкорректировать фотку в фотошопе, создав тем самым иллюзию приятного человека.

\- Не могу представить её реакцию. Ещё этот дурацкий ингалятор.

Следовало ещё раз сходить к пульмонологу за сменой терапии. Назначенные препараты явно не подходили, судя по участившимся обострениям. Был в них, конечно, и положительные стороны в виде отлынивания (по уважительной причине) от физкультуры, но данное обстоятельство самооценки совершенно не поднимало, хотя Стив прекрасно осознавал, что против генетики не попрёшь.

\- Вполне возможно, что твоя Пегги сама много чего приукрасила,- начал ободрение Баки.- Да и не смертелен же её отказ в случае чего. Прорвёмся.

***  
Ладно, Баки стоило набраться мужества и выложить Сэму горькую правду-матку. Это ведь так просто, он ведь сам убеждал Стива, что отказ не катастрофа, но почему же сейчас он волнуется, как детсадовец перед прививкой?

Баки слонялся между стеллажей магазина, не зная, чем заняться. Сегодняшний день был поразительно скуп на покупателей, вот и приходилось хоть как-то "развлекаться". Владелец магазина, как на зло, установил камеры на прошлой неделе, и каждый, кто не находился на рабочем месте в течение десяти минут, подвергался штрафу. А у Баки ещё в том месяце имелось целых два.

Он остановился возле стеллажа с бытовой химией, бегло разглядывая цветастые упаковки порошков и средств для посуды.

\- Много свободного времени?

Чужой насмешливый голос из душевного равновесия Баки вывести не мог. На любой разоблачительный вопрос у него имелся заранее заготовленный ответ:

\- Проверяю ценники, чтобы не получилось, как в прошлый раз.

А в прошлый раз состоялась целая эпопея с разбором полётов по поводу лишнего цента по вине неправильно стоявшей цены.

\- Мне-то можешь не врать,- он кивнул в сторону установленной камеры.- Этот скупердяй не мог даже камеры со звуком купить. А вон та вообще уже не снимает. Смекаешь?

Сэм Уилсон работал здесь уже полгода в качестве кассира, но за свою должность не держался. Совершенно.

Сложно представить более натянутые отношения, чем у них с боссом. Господин Кэш называл его "черномазым ублюдком" (естественно, за глаза), а Сэм- индийской задницей. Но трудно представить, что кто-то в здравом уме согласился бы работать в столь напряжённых условиях: неблагополучный район с визитом всякого сброда плюс копеечная зарплата, из которой ещё что-то пытаются вычесть в виде штрафа. 

Баки-то в принципе деваться было некуда, график позволял совмещать работу с учёбой, а вот что держало Сэма было загадкой. А спросить Барнс пока не решался.

Пока Уилсон возился с замком, Джеймс опасливо озирался по сторонам, словно магазин они не закрывали, а обворовывали.

\- А как же покупатели?

Сэм, уложив ключ в карман, удивлённо на него взглянул.

\- Пошли они к чёрту. Мы имеем право отдохнуть, а когда этот позвонит скажу, что ты товар принимаешь, а я в толчке.

Они вышли на задний двор, где обычно действительно принимают товар, Сэм уселся на ступеньки. В кармане у него нашлось всё необходимое для самокруток: бумага и табачная смесь. Говорил, мол, сигареты сейчас дорогие, а так даже дешевле выходит.

\- Не стой ты над душой,- сказал Сэм, протянув ему самокрутку.

Джеймс немного помялся, после всё же приняв из тёплых пальцев Сэма сигарету.

\- Чего?- Сэм усмехнулся.

\- Это травка?

\- А обычный табак тебя не устраивает?

\- Устраивает.

Джеймс уселся рядом, выдыхая облачки дыма вверх. Сэм же флегматично оглядывал окрестности, словно подмечал новые детали, а затем внезапно спросил:

\- Когда собираешься свалить из этой дыры?

Они никогда не обсуждали будущее Баки, но Сэм произнёс это с такой уверенностью, как будто бы знал наверняка. 

\- Все хотят отсюда съехать, поэтому и спрашиваю.

Он скинул пепел в урну, поглядев на него чересчур внимательно. 

\- После школы пойду в колледж и уеду отсюда нахрен.

\- Какое совпадение.

Сэм, как никто, понимал это желание. Ещё год назад он горел тем же самым стремлением и даже после неудачи лелеял хлипкую надежду на осуществление планов. Сэм Уилсон мечтал о дипломе психолога, оттого в перерывах между покупателями почитывал всякие книжечки на эту тему и некоторые приёмчики отрабатывал на окружающих. Баки тоже не был исключением. 

\- Не будешь скучать по семье, друзьям... или по чему обычно скучают обычные люди?

\- Есть телефон и Интернет,- буркнул Барнс.

У сестры давно была своя жизнь, и единственный, о ком стоило переживать, это Стив. Но Баки и здесь рассчитывал на своё дружеское влияние. Он уже подготавливал почву для того, чтобы предложить Роджерсу поступить в тот же колледж, что и он.

\- Легко всё у тебя,- улыбнулся Сэм.- А какой сумасшедший поступок ты делал когда-нибудь?

\- Это опять из твоих психологических штук?

\- Просто интерес. Я вот, будучи на пару лет младше, поджёг машину одного ублюдка.

В кармане у него завибрировал телефон, и Сэм, замечая имя, закатил глаза.

\- Он разгружает товар, а я в толчке. Могу я хоть задницу вытереть, а?- он упрятал телефон в карман, выкинул сигарету.- Пойдём, этот говнюк беспокоится. Уже одиннадцать минут, как мы не на рабочем месте.

\- Боюсь представить, сколько покупателей набежало за это время.

Сегодня слишком напряжённый день, подумалось Баки. Признается он завтра, максимум послезавтра. Он ведь не какой-то там слабак?

***  
Пегги Картер была словно воплощением его юношеских надежд. Бойкая, целеустремлённая, эрудированная и безмерно отзывчивая, она казалась ему воплощением идеала. Наверняка у неё имелось много поклонников, уж если Стиву хватило несколько сообщений, дабы внутри что-то ёкнуло, чего говорить о знающих её лично.

Правда, возникала другая загвоздка, какое впечатление произведёт на неё сам Стив. Несмотря на то, что за последний год он немного вытянулся и даже набрал в весе, в целом он так и оставался вредным дистрофиком с повышенной принципиальностью и упрямством. Если до сих пор выше перечисленное его не трогало, теперь он пришёл к выводу, что характер у него совсем не сахар.

\- Прорвёмся,- вздохнул он, подвинувшись ближе к компьютерному столу.

До собрания клуба юных изобретателей под руководством Брюса Беннера оставалось не меньше часа, и хоть Стив не горел желанием его посещать, против Наташи выступить было невозможно. Только Баки удалось вовремя смотаться, прикрывшись работой, а Роджерс за всё теперь и отдувается. 

\- Привет будущим Эйнштейнам и Алфёровым,- у Тони имелась особая чуйка появляться в те моменты, когда Стиву и так несладко.- Слышал, ты теперь в изобретатели записался.

Тони, решив, что учебного времени маловато для выведения Стива из себя, стал продолжать столь благородную миссию и в свободное.

\- Не скажу, что прямо в изобретатели, но...

-Вот как значит,- Тони почесал подбородок.- А я-то думал, ты больше по абстрактным темам. Вечно в облаках витаешь. А где же лохматый дружок?

\- Его зовут Джеймс, и мне нужно делать доклад по истории.

Стив был не намерен ни минуты тратить на бесполезное обсуждение с неприятным ему человеком. Такая проблема, как показывала практика, была только у Роджерса, потому что остальные учащиеся только радовались, если великий Тони Старк обращал на них своё царственное внимание. И действительно, глядя со стороны, Стив в общем-то их желание понимал. Тони, хоть и числился в списке лучших учеников (занимая верхнюю строчку), классическим ботаником не являлся. Самые сложные и непонятные вещи он объяснял играючи, с поразительной лёгкостью, словно стихи детские рассказывал, что после его увещеваний всё становилось ясно и понятно. Также он искромётно шутил, умел повеселиться, и на его вечеринках никому не было скучно. Одним словом, что-то было в Стиве не то, потому как с выше названным они общались, как кошка с собакой. И начало этому положил сам Тони, когда, видимо, решив пошутить, запрятал ингалятор Стива в чужой шкафчик.

\- То есть я тебе мешаю,- Старк опасно сощурился.

Бинго! Стив едва не захлопал в ладоши от проницательности Тони. 

\- Так и есть,- Роджерс решил не увиливать, сказав всё как есть, с присущей ему прямолинейностью.

\- Ладно, но скажи мне про одну вещь. Почему Романова? Я бы подошёл тебе в качестве научного компаньона больше.

"Ах, вот оно, в чём дело,"- усмехнулся про себя Стив.

У мистера Старка, а по совместительству, местной звезды кордебалета, уязвилось самомнение. Вот он и пришёл выяснять, как простой смертный посмел обойти Его Величество стороной.

\- Я договорился с Наташей заранее.

Это была наглая ложь, направленная в качестве бальзама на и без того исстрадавшуюся душу Тони.

\- Ты врёшь, парень,- но Тони не проведёшь.- Она хотела быть в одной команде с Пеппер, и даже не думай это отрицать.

Всё-таки стоило провести этот час в столовой, не привлекая к себе постороннего внимания. Что за невезение? Хотел сделать дело на завтра, дабы сэкономить время, и с треском провалился.

\- В толк не возьму, что тебя не устраивает,- Роджерс, кажется, был уже на пределе.- Тони, серьёзно, не понимаю, почему тебя это так задело.

Энтони, как вернулся из Нью-Йорка, так начал чудить по-крупному. Он и с начала своего появления в школе выбивался из разряда среднестатистических учеников, а теперь и вовсе... Да ещё этот повышенный интерес к его жизни знатно напрягали.

\- Это я не понимаю, что у тебя в голове творится,- Энтони указал на висок.- У тебя мог бы быть высший балл, как и у Романовой, но своим упрямством ты всё похерил. Как и всегда. Хоть раз можешь отойти от роли неудачника?

Здесь Стив уже не выдержал. Он и забыл об этом интересном свойстве Тони начинать с любезностей, а заканчивать оскорблениями. Стабильность-признак мастерства. Так вроде говорят?

\- Если ты такой умник,- Стив опасно снизил голос,- сдал бы всё экстерном и поступил бы в Гарвард и никогда таких неудачников не видел.

Тони тоже поднялся. Испепелять взглядом, сидя на стуле, оказалось несколько неудобно.

\- Оу, за меня не волнуйся, я-то уеду из этой клоаки,- горячо пообещал он.

Наверное, он хотел добавить что-нибудь ещё, этакое нелицеприятное, но проснувшаяся старушка-библиотекарь, строго призвавшая к молчанию, пресекла всякую возможность.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Мы с тобой горы свернём,- Наташа крутанула ручку между первым и указательным пальцами, внимательно взглянув на собеседницу.

Этот взгляд выдерживали немногие, после непродолжительного противостояния стараясь опустить глаза в пол. Но Пеппер была не из таких. Чуть наклонившись, она лишь уверенно добавила:

\- Моя деловая хватка и твоя хитрость - опасные союзники.

Наташа была близка к тому, чтобы вытворить какой-то совершенно необдуманный поступок. В это время и в этом месте, привлекая к себе внимание находящихся здесь учеников. Ну или хотя бы одного из них, предпочтительно кудрявого очкарика, который за всё время и взгляд от книжки не оторвал.

\- В шесть у меня.

Стив, появившись буквально из ниоткуда, уселся рядом с подругой, смазано кивнув в сторону Пеппер в знак приветствия. Что они обсуждали, какие планы имели, для него было не суть важно.

\- О чём ты говоришь?- не поняла Романова.

В её планы совершенно не входило заниматься зубрёжкой в пятницу вечером. А зная Роджерса, только это он и мог предложить. 

\- Я насчёт проекта,- добавил он с серьёзным видом.- Мы не имеем права облажаться. 

\- Ты не можешь так поступить со мной, до защиты ещё неделя.

Она взглянула на притихшую Пеппер, безмолвно прося поддержки.

\- Тони тоже никак успокоиться не может,- совсем не помогла та.- Носится с ним, как с писаной торбой.

Стив помрачнел ещё больше. Если уж первый ученик так заморочился, то им точно не сдобровать.

\- Мы всё успеем, Стиви,- ободрила его Нат,- но сделаем это в понедельник. Ты расслабишься, я обещаю нарыть кучу материала.

Она гладила его по плечам, как буйного психопата. Кстати говоря, это совершено не помогало.

\- Ты не понимаешь, как это важно,- он еле сдержался, дабы не ударить кулаком по столу, столько нетерпения кипело в нём.

\- Мы всё успеем, серьёзно. А помериться эго с Тони всегда полезно.

Стив, ясное дело, в эту отговорку, старую, как мир, не поверил, но на ближайшие сорок минут решил капитулировать, что для Наташи было просто праздником. В её голове уже созревал идеальный план, как перевести энергию Роджерса в нужное русло.

\- Ты уверена, что наш бородач согласится обменять меня на Стива?- неверяще шепнула Пеппер.

Она боязливо кивнула в сторону преподавателя. 

\- Куда же он денется,- обернувшись на Стива, Наташа мило ему улыбнулась.

***  
Баки вёл себя неадекватно и прекрасно об этом осознавал. Совершенно неприлично преследовать человека, даже если он тебе симпатичен. Но куда деваться. Подростковый возраст с вечно бушующими гормонами и вытекающее бунтарство давали о себе знать. 

Да и Сэм сам виноват, не надо было надевать свои дурацкие секси-штаны и тем самым отвлекать Баки от работы. Попробуй-ка сосредоточься, когда большая часть крови приливает точно не к мозгу.

Из-за невнимательности одной из сторон, столкновение было неминуемо. Простительно для Сэма, нёсшего большую коробку с детским питанием, и непростительно для Баки, который зачем-то снова витал в облаках. 

\- Ты меня преследуешь, что ли?- недовольно пробурчал Сэм, положив коробку на пол.

\- Я не виноват, что ты вечно лезешь под ноги,- не менее угрожающе прорычал Барнс.

Перед намечающейся игрой его настроение вечно скакало от нуля и ниже, так как Баки хорошенько понимал, сколько стоит на кону. Цена провала действительно была высока, ибо, кроме спортивных достижений, похвастаться особо и нечем.

Наступило неудобное молчание. Сэм как-то странно смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем, внезапно смягчившись, произнёс: 

\- Вечно вы, школьники, делаете из мухи слона. Опять суперважный тест? Выкладывай, я сам таким был.

Баки застенчиво потёр шею, уж слишком совестно ему было за свою вспышку. 

\- Ничего такого,- сознался он, исподлобья глядя на Сэма.- Просто скоро матч, и я вроде как должен не облажаться. 

Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

\- Это ты так завуалированно отпросился с работы?- рассмеялся он.

Баки вообще-то пытался улизнуть на полчаса позже, но раз Сэм сам предлагает...

\- Не то чтобы прямо сейчас,- замялся Барнс.

Сэм вновь схватил свою коробку.

\- Каким бы чудесным ты был человеком, не имей столько заморочек,- сказал он чересчур серьёзно.- Если есть, что сказать, лучше озвучь. Я же мыслей читать не умею.

Учитывая, что об отгуле он догадался раньше, чем Баки озвучил, последнее было некоторым враньём.

\- Есть, сэр,- шутливо отсалютовал ему Барнс.

Слова Сэма его, впрочем, совершенно не вдохновили. Слишком просто у него получалось: возьми да скажи! Наверняка его никогда не мучило саднящее горло признание. Хотя Баки наверняка знать не мог.

\- Сэм, тут такое дело,- взятый врасплох Уилсон вновь остановился вместе с коробкой.- Если хочешь, можешь прийти во вторник. Время позже напишу.

\- Окей,- Сэм только пожал плечами и вернулся в подсобку.

Баки слабаком, естественно, не был, но если дело касалось Сэма, эта впечатляющая характеристика куда-то испарялась. Они могли бесконечное множество говорить о постороннем, в то время как личное всегда оставалось за кадром, на той высоте, куда Баки, увы, дотянуться был неспособен. Сэм ни о себе не распространялся, ни о Баки не спрашивал, словно за территорией магазина жизни не существовало. Или же он просто не рассматривал Баки как друга вне рабочей сферы. 

Это могло претендовать на правду, если бы не дружеские посиделки в кафе в самом начале знакомства и билеты на матч, которые Уилсон получил по блату. Сэм даже как-то бывал на его игре, что оказалось большой ошибкой, ибо с того времени Наташа и прознала об этой тайной привязанности. А всё из-за Баки, который постоянно глазел на трибуну и улыбался, как идиот. Однако в некоторых вопросах оставалась туманная неопределённость. Баки даже был не в курсе, а есть ли у Сэма девушка или парень... Как он вообще относится к однополым отношениям?

Проведя рукой по лицу, он выдохнул одно-единственное:

\- Грёбаный, ты, слабак.

Сэм, ставя товар на полки, удивлённо осведомился:

\- Это ты мне сейчас?

***  
Сколько опасностей таила в себе повседневная жизнь! Это Стив понял, когда в результате учительского произвола вместо проверенной Наташи в компаньоны ему всучили самодовольного Тони Старка. Деваться было некуда, и Роджерс, в отличие от своего нового "друга", принял свою судьбу стойко, без лишних изъяснений, в то время как выше упомянутый полминуты возмущался данной несправедливостью.

Ладно, у Стива лежал в кармане почти полностью заполненный ингалятор, и никакие нервные стрессы ему были не страшны.

\- Иди домой, мелкий, во вторник насмотришься.

Перед игрой Баки обычно тренировался, как сумасшедший, не давая спуску ни себе, ни товарищам по команде. Поэтому вместо полутора часов он мог пробегать по полю целых четыре, если не больше, и никто в его работу не вмешивался. И тренеру, и директору нужны были результаты.

\- Посижу час и уйду,- сказал ему Стив.

Прозвучал свисток тренера, и Баки, отдав другу полупустую бутылку, вернулся на поле.

Тогда Стив, отложив портфель в сторону, стал молча наблюдать за игрой. На трибуне, помимо охотников попасть в команду и девушек основных игроков, просто так, поболеть за друга пришёл он единственный. Возможно, потому их с Баки за глаза и называли сладкой парочкой, кто знает.

Наблюдаю за игрой друга. Надеюсь, твой экзамен прошёл успешно.

Это он адресовал Пегги, которая сегодня сдавала экзамен по французскому. Сие обстоятельство было Стиву на руку, ибо по некоторым сложным вопросам вроде образования числительных он мог её проконсультировать и тем самым заработать себе ещё одно очко за общее развитие. Надежда, что она предпочтёт богатый внутренний мир вместо внешних изысков, ещё не покидала.

Стив, вздохнув, уложил телефон в карман, стараясь вникнуть, что творится на поле. Тренер вновь разделил команду на две части, и та, где лидером поставили Баки, матч держала крепко.

Он поднял большие пальцы вверх, когда нужная половина забила гол, но дальнейшее развитие событий пришлось пропустить. Соседка сверху по имени Дороти, для своих Дотти, внезапно подсела к нему на скамейку. 

\- Мама просила передать спасибо за кран,- она обворожительно улыбнулась.- Но знаешь ещё мы купили шкаф...

Тут ей сделалось почему-то совестно, и она сконфуженно замолкла. Но Стив, к счастью, понял её с полуслова. В последнее время в их квартире ему приходилось бывать слишком часто: то гардина упадёт, то верёвки для белья порвутся, то кран протечёт.

\- Я зайду сегодня вечером, если вам будет удобно, и попробую что-нибудь сделать.

\- Это было бы чудесно,- она вновь как-то странно замолкла.

Неужели всё так плохо, подумалось Стиву. Но, на его счастье, молчание её было связано с совершенно иным. Покопошившись в сумке, она застенчиво преподнесла ему контейнер с пирогом.

\- Это от меня.

\- Да не стоило,- Стив почувствовал себя неуютно.

За свою маленькую помощь он не брал ни копейки, зато его непременно приглашали к столу, словно специально накрытого для "дорогого" гостя. У Дороти в арсенале, как по заказу, находилось и мясо в горшочках, и запечённый судак, и жаркое. Хоть девушка и отмахивалась, мол, мне совсем несложно, а все возражения попросту игнорировала, Стив ощущал себя весьма странно. Как будто у него дома еды не было. 

\- До встречи,- сказали они одновременно и синхронно рассмеялись.

Стив ещё раз поблагодарил за пирог, проводив девушку взглядом.

\- Какая милая у тебя соседка,- раздалось над ухом предельно дружелюбным тоном.

За игрой сегодня понаблюдать точно не удастся, понял Стив.

Не стоило даже оборачиваться, этот голос не узнать было невозможно.

\- С каких пор ты подслушиваешь чужие разговоры, Тони?- нахмурился Стив.

\- С тех самых.

Старк никаких неудобств от предъявляемых претензий не испытывал, более того, обнаглев до крайности, он ловким движением выхватил из рук Стива отданный ему контейнер. Причём так профессионально, словно готовился к тому очень долго и скрупулёзно.

\- Это творение рук миссис Роджерс?- спросил он, укладывая кусок себе в рот. Он даже глаза прикрыл, готовясь испытать гастрономическое наслаждение. Однако буквально через секунду, он понял, что где-то его надурили. 

Стив, уже смирившись со своей участью приблизительно дважды за этот день, ответил:

\- Пекла моя соседка.

\- Слава Богу,- сказал Тони.

Выплюнуть было некуда (мусорить на стадионе подобно смертной казни), поэтому для сей благой цели он использовал тот же самый контейнер. Быстро и не оставляет следов.

Стоит отдать должное, он закрыл его крышкой, прежде чем возвращать его Стиву.

\- У меня есть парочка идей,- вытерев губы платком из кармана, он решил поговорить о предстоящем проекте.- Если ты соизволишь обратить на меня внимание, то, возможно, я тебе о них расскажу.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив вообще-то не любил вечеринки. Их дружеские посиделки с Баки и Наташей не в счёт, ибо там он был полноценным участником беседы, а не инфузорией-туфелькой под окуляром исследователей. Почти каждому здесь было дико любопытно, чего Стив, собственно, делает здесь, на этом празднике жизни. Роджерс отделывался интерпретациями фразы "всё человеческое мне не чуждо", хотя остался только из-за Баки. Тот в последнее время вёл себя довольно странно, был каким-то слишком задумчивым и скрытным, что лишнего слова не вытянешь. И всё бы можно списать на волнение, если бы попадание в полуфинал сегодня хоть как-то улучшило его настроение. В то время как остальные парни срывали себе глотки от ликования Баки не потрудился даже улыбнуться, словно только что исполнилась не его детская мечта. 

Наташа с Брюсом, оторвавшись от всеобщего празднества, проводили время за барной стойкой, в то время как виновники торжества распевали пьяные песни, проливая содержимое своих бокалов на ковёр. Как ей удалось заманить тихушника в этот водоворот хаоса, оставалось загадкой. Стив в который раз убедился, что против Наташи не попрёшь. Если что захочется, она к цели движется, как танк, сшибая абсолютно всё на своём пути.

\- Я подумал, что должен угостить тебя пуншем.

Незнакомый парень уже протягивал ему напиток. Стив опешил, нежданное знакомство пришлось совсем не вовремя.

\- Не волнуйся, там ничего не подмешано,- улыбнулся он.- Я Даниэль, кстати.

\- Стив,- Роджерс принял бокал.- Никогда раньше тебя не видел здесь.

Он застенчиво потеребил складки на брюках, напиваться точно не входило в его плану. А учитывая вес, унести его может с одного бокала.

\- Честно сказать, я подошёл не просто так,- Стив, кстати, об этом догадался.- Я вроде как начинающий художник, и от той высокой блондинки узнал, что ты тоже рисуешь, - он указал на девушку, танцующую в центре зала.

Слухи распространялись с немыслимой скоростью: кто-то где-то подглядел, и пошло-поехало.

\- Закончил художку,- нехотя признался Стив.- Но мои рисунки далеки от совершенства.

Карьера художника его совершенно не привлекала, наверное, поэтому он не отводил много времени рисованию. Серые, унылые будни наполняли сердце гнетущей тоской, словно уже завтра, без его ведома, он будет вынужден заниматься нелюбимы делом до конца своей жизни. А Стива манило совершенно иное, точно не связанное с повседневными заботами.

\- Как насчёт взаимного портрета?- предложил он.- Мне нужно подправить технику, а с живой натуры я пишу, куда лучше. Ты-то хоть меня понимаешь?

\- Замётано,- Стиву это ничего не стоило.

\- Класс. Дашь мне свои контакты?

\- Есть куда записать?

Наверное, если не увлекаться, всё может обойтись, подумал Стив. Он лишь немного попробует и всё, без фанатизма. Всё человеческое Стиву было не чуждо, как он сам же выражался, поэтому сомнения возникали отнюдь не из-за моральных скреп, а скорее, из-за грозящих последствий. Стоило ему выпить лишнего после посиделок с Баки, как он умудрился подраться с парнями вдвое больше него, и другу, прибежавшему на выручку, почти в одиночку пришлось усмирять тех бугаев. 

Не сказать, что Стив не нарывался в трезвом состоянии, но по большому счёту поводы были весьма серьёзные. А в той ситуации он даже точно не помнит, из-за чего начался весь сыр-бор.

Не успел Стив и промокнуть губы, как бокал из рук выхватил Тони, словно только и поджидал этого момента слабости. Осушил его залпом, а затем как ни в чём не бывало осведомился:

\- Кто этот тип?

Стив, мельком оглядев пустой бокал, ответил увёртливо:

\- Да так, знакомый.

\- Знакомый?

\- Ага.

Тони кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд. Что он тем пытался добиться было неясно, но, похоже, отступать от своего загадочного замысла он не намеревался.

\- И чего он хотел, твой знакомый?

Тони, когда был чем-то недоволен, напоминал нахохлившегося воробушка: также втягивал голову в плечи, вытягивал губы чуть вперёд, изображая из себя пущую важность. Стив, хоть и пребывал в некотором умилении, подробностями не делился:

\- Тони, что происходит?

Разыгрывать из себя неосведомлённость было ещё одним талантом Старка.

\- Ничего, просто интересуюсь, чтоб с тобой ничего не приключилось. От тебя, дурака, станется. Нарвёшься на неприятности, и пиши пропало.

Игриво подмигнув, он быстренько ворвался в толпу танцующих, переводя всё внимание на себя.

Стив глядел в одну точку целых три секунды, а потом, плюнув, решился отыскать Баки. Если бы у него имелся переводчик поступков Старка, жить было бы куда проще.

***  
Разыскать Баки старинным способом, учитывая бесполезность преимуществ беспроводной связи, Стив оказалось совсем не просто. Прошёл целых два этажа, но кроме разнообразных отзывов о себе от уединившихся парочек, ничего не нашёл. 

А вернувшись на исходную, и вовсе заметил, что гости уже расходились.

Извини, что не предупредил. Я домой.

По-видимому, три пропущенных и смс как-то Баки насторожили, если он соизволил откликнуться.

Ладно, Стив поговорит с ним завтра, а на сегодня пора заканчивать. 

Уложив телефон в карман, он так бы и ушёл, если бы кто-то не потянул его за штанину. Испуганно дёрнувшись, он заметил никого иного, как Тони, который, отряхнув колени, тут же поднялся на ноги. То ли он Стива здесь, за диваном, коварно поджидал, то ли всему виной случайность.

\- Сволочь, ты, голубоглазая,- огорошил он, схватившись за голову.

Что такого он успел натворить, Стив, естественно, не помнил. Но на всякий случай спросил:

\- Почему это я сволочь?

Тони, кажется, его слова даже задели. Выпятив подбородок, он поглядел на него с таким невыносимым презрением, что Стиву стало не по себе. Более того... Он даже поймал себя на мысли, что готов признать свою вину, без разницы за что. 

\- Это из-за тебя я тут внутренности выблёвываю.

Он внезапно закрыл рот рукой и стремительно рванул в ванную. По неприличным звукам, доносившимся оттуда, Стив понял, что Тони о своём состоянии не соврал. 

Возникала дилемма, всплывающая, наверное, у любого, когда эгоизм и совесть вступают в противоборство. Уйти, дабы избежать потенциальных проблем (рядом с Тони о них не следовало сомневаться) или остаться, не сходя с тропы гуманизма? Стив раздумывал всего несколько секунд, а затем, налив кипячёной воды, с горестным вздохом потопал в ванную. Выручать внутренности Тони.

Старк обнаружился возле фаянсового бочка. Выглядел будущий учёный действительно не очень, учитывая неестественную бледность и мелко подрагивающие пальцы.

Стив молча протянул ему стакан воды.

\- Вот спасибо,- переводя дыхание, сказал Тони.- Но больше я на это не куплюсь, отравитель-самоучка.

Его опять скрутило, но на этот раз позыв был ложен.

\- Тебя никто не просил пить из моего стакана,- напомнил Стив, на этот раз протягивая ему бумажное полотенце.

Он умышленно промолчал о том, что Тони за этот вечер умудрился смешать всё, что попадалось ему под руку. И чаще всего ингредиенты не относились к категории совместимые.

Старку, может, и полегчает от обвинения кого-либо в своём состоянии, а Стив перетерпит. В конце концов это не самое плохое, что ему говорили.

\- Хорошенькая отговорка. Я ведь предупреждал тебя не разговаривать с чужими дядями, а ты ещё и напитки хлебаешь.

Стив помог Тони подняться.

\- Скажи спасибо, Роджерс. Я принёс в жертву своё здоровье, дабы сохранить твоё благочестие. А так бы трахнули и даже не перезвонили.

\- Не всё измеряется горизонтальным желанием,- учтивы высказался Стив, аккуратно его поддерживая.

Они кое-как вышли в гостиную, и, возможно, прошли бы немного дальше, если бы Тони внезапно не остановился.

\- Обещай, что ты не пойдёшь с этим... По крайней мере пока мы не закончим проект. Не хочу, чтобы меня потом винили за доведение тебя до ручки.

\- Хорошо, Тони, обещаю.

Стив бы ему в таком состоянии пообещал всё, что угодно.

\- Вот и чудно. Теперь, как порядочный человек, ты обязан помочь мне с уборкой дома.

\- А где ты живёшь?

\- Да здесь.

Учитывая, что после этой фразы Тони мгновенно отключился, Стиву придётся совсем не сладко.

***  
Баки быстрыми шагами приближается к дому Сэма. Так движется самоубийца, торопясь на встречу со смертью, не давая себе и шанса повернуть назад.

Отсутствие Сэма почему-то вывело его из себя, как будто в обязанность Уилсона входило наблюдение за игрой "школьников". И в другое время Баки бы отнёсся с пониманием, с мудростью приняв пусть не жестокий, но довольно ощутимый удар судьбы. Но теперь что-либо объяснять самому себе он безответственно отказался, отдавшись на волю эмоций. Злость на себя, на Сэма, на всё вокруг служила сейчас топливом, а прежние сомнения и неуверенность более не имели значения.

И вот заветный дом, в окнах горит свет, значит, хозяин на месте. Только пара шагов, один звонок, и, возможно, Баки перестанет мучиться неопределённостью. Осталось решиться. 

Ну и плевать, если Сэм пошлёт его куда подальше, убеждает самого себя. Всё равно эта работа не так уж ему и нравилась.

Это как прыгнуть с вышки, просто сделать шаг, а потом всё пойдёт, как по маслу.

Но дверь открывается раньше, и на крыльце появляется сам Уилсон в компании какой-то весьма обворожительной дамы. Они весело смеются, обмениваясь повседневными любезностями, и женщина на прощание целует его в щёку.

Баки резко отворачивается, сжимая до боли челюсти. Что ж...возможно, всё не так плохо. Для открытия правды ему даже не пришлось позориться со своими дурацкими чувствами.

Спасибо, Вселенная.

Да только люди неблагодарные и совершенно не ценят подарков.

Баки гневно пинает первый попавшийся куст, едва не теряя равновесие, а после, даже не оглянувшись, резко срывается с места. Куда несут его ноги, он и сам не понимает.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день для Баки прошёл мучительно и нудно. Двухчасовой сон после бесцельного шатания по ночному городу совершенно не принес пользы, и утром он выглядел, как сбежавший из лечебницы наркоман с круглыми синяками под глазами и взглядом, направленным в глубины своей души. Кто-то за спиной шептался о бурной ночке и последствиях на лицо, а кто-то вроде Наташи и Стива всерьёз обеспокоились. 

Баки прекрасно понимал, что избежать расспросов друзей не удастся, но первую половину дня успешно того не допускал. Стоит заметить, хитроумному замыслу потворствовал никто иной, как сам Тони, ловко уводивший Стива в сторонку. Совместный проект, насколько он успел понять, связал этих двоих красной нитью на ближайшую недель. 

В перемену Баки обустроился прямиком в учебном классе: уложив голову на скрещенные руки и накрывшись толстовкой, он надеялся урвать хотя бы десять минут сна. Это, естественно, никак не помогло бы в нынешней ситуации, но организму не объяснишь. Лишившись своей законной дозы отдыха, он долго и упорно мстил своему нерадивому "юзеру".

\- Расскажешь, что с тобой стряслось?

Стив, нагрянув неожиданно, явился причиной очередного прострела головной боли.

Баки, чуть сморщившись, потёр воспалённые глаза. Перспектива быть убитым в подворотне уже не так страшила его, как нотации друга. А Стив, учитывая, с какой карательной физиономией он сидел, это и собирался делать.

\- У меня наметилось кое-что поинтереснее, -прикусив губу, выдал Барнс.

Делиться своими неудачами на любовном фронте он вообще-то не собирался. Не потому, что боялся неодобрения, скорее, опасался за самого Стива. Тот ещё надумает себе всякого и вместо завоевания Пегги ударится в самокопания, спрятав голову в песок на манер трусливого страуса.

Баки по личному опыту знал.

\- Ладно, а теперь честно.

Стив был неисправим, и только чудо могло спасти Баки от тяжеловесного признания.

Он замялся, стараясь оттянуть время.

\- Послушай, Бак,- Роджерс действительно волновался за него, и Баки пронзал стыд от того, что он явился причиной сего беспокойства,- не знаю, что с тобой происходит в последнее время, но ты ведь в курсе, что я твой друг, да? 

Он перефразировал на свой лад то, что обычно говорил ему Баки.

\- Я знаю,- потупил взгляд Джеймс.- Но со мной всё зашибись, правда. А веду себя, как придурок, потому что пиздец, как волнуюсь. Знаешь о пробном тесте?

\- Впервые ты так загоняешься по учёбе,- чуть смягчился Стив, но это совершенно не значило, что он поверил.

\- Ну надо же когда-то начинать,- улыбнулся ему Барнс.

***  
Пока Стив с важным видом ожидал заказа, Баки делился с Наташей последними новостями. 

\- У него есть девушка, и вроде как у них всё серьёзно,- говорил Баки, изредка прерываясь на допивание колы.

Наташу этот серпающий звук бесил невероятно, и в конце концов, не выдержав, она ловким движением руки отобрала стаканчик, поставив его к себе поближе. Мол, не получишь, пока всё не выложишь.

\- Ты точно в этом уверен?- почему она выглядела такой удивлённой, Баки не понял.

\- Ага, своими глазами видел,- он было потянулся за напитком, но Романова успела вовремя его отодвинуть.

Баки так и застыл, словно нищий на паперти, с протянутой рукой.

\- Ты знаешь, как её зовут?

\- Делать мне больше нечего,- фыркнул Барнс, найдя утешение в картошке.- Не люблю я лазать в чужом белье.

\- Очень зря, Барнс. Там можно найти много чего интересного. Но куда лучше пострадать, да?

Вернувшийся Стив ставит поднос на столик, внимательно оглядывая друзей. Бак же, воспользовавшийся замешательством Наташи, наконец возвращает себе колу.

\- Секретничали тут без меня?- подозрительно прищуриваясь, спрашивает Роджерс.

\- Вроде того,- смеётся Барнс,- обсуждаем, насколько сильно ты сблизился со Старком в последнее время.

Такое объяснение сводит подозрительность Стива на нет. Он с характерным звуком отодвигает стул и, придерживая углы глаз двумя пальцами, неопределённо хмыкает.

\- Это всё?- удивляется Нат. А как же возражения вроде "не понимаю, о чём вы" или "Тони Старк здесь абсолютно ни при чём".

\- Зачем отрицать очевидное и кратковременное,- подмечает Стив.- Уверен, со следующей недели Тони вообще забудет, как я выгляжу. И всё будет по-прежнему.

***  
Дабы не вызвать лишних расспросов и настороженного к себе отношения, Баки решает сделать вид, будто всё по-прежнему.

Колокольчик над дверью дёргается с характерным звуком, оповещая о новом посетителе. Сэм бросает только что читаемый журнал и становится за прилавок, как порядочный работник, не оставляя покупателя без внимания. Баки, который находится неподалёку, ожидает услышать стандартное "чего надо" (только в вежливой форме), но вместо того следует иное: 

\- Салют,- бросает вошедшая девушка. 

\- Разве ты не говорила, что зайдёшь чуть позже, а, Кэрол?

Баки настигает отвратительное понимание ситуации. Ну, конечно, стоит дать себе обещание, как обстоятельства тут же проверяют на прочность.

\- Так получилось, не бузи, зануда. Ты Джеймс Барнс, верно?

Для Баки, почти слившегося с окружающими предметами, вопрос звучит весьма неожиданно. Собрав волосы в небрежный пучок, он бодро отвечает:

\- Вроде как да,- нужно максимально соблюдать правила приличия.

\- Приятно познакомиться, я Кэрол,- сказала она, протянув руку.- Ты же футболист, да?

На этот раз в беседу вклинивается Сэм, явно недовольный столь быстро завязавшимся диалогом:

\- Не мешай работать добропорядочным гражданам. Кэрол весьма болтлива в последнее время,- последнее обращено к Барнсу.

\- И это говорит человек, кто хочет посвятить свою жизнь болтовне?- спросила она с вызовом.

Баки дальнейшие их шушукания слушать не стал, удалившись в подсобку. Мало ему было напряжённых размышлений с горьким привкусом всё это время, теперь ещё до конца рабочего дня смотреть на этих попугайчиков-неразлучников.

Изощрённая пытка продолжалась.

Он скидывает рубашку на старый диванчик, привезённый господином Яшем со своей дачи, и в поисках универсальной формы лезет в шкаф.

Сэм же, прислонившись к косяку, со скрещенными руками наблюдает за его копошениями.

\- И давно ты здесь стоишь?- с недоумением спрашивает Барнс, выглядывая из-за дверцы.  
\- Секунды четыре, я не считал.

Баки неопределённо хмыкает, ему вообще-то не до разговоров. Повесив одежду на вешалку, он выходит в зал, оглядывая фронт работ. Надо бы делом заняться, а не лясы точить.

Сэм зачем-то следует за ним.

\- Вчера кое-что произошло,- начинает вкрадчиво,- и я...в общем ты очень злишься, что меня не было?

Баки забирает тележку с молочными продуктами.

\- Тебя не было на игре?- равнодушным тоном осведомляется.- Я и не заметил, если честно. Так что забей.

\- Но могу я реабилитироваться, пригласив тебя куда-нибудь, скажем, в четверг?- предлагает Сэм.

\- Даже не знаю,- отвечает Барнс, сосредотачиваясь на поисках просрочки.

Чтобы перебороть "инфекционное заболевание", следует держаться как можно дальше от самого "возбудителя". Но сделать это ужасно сложно, ибо последний, словно чуя неладное, крутится вокруг с утроенной силой. 

Вот и с Сэмом также. Получив пространный ответ, он отчего-то продолжает настаивать то ли из-за патологического чувства вины, то ли потому что Баки выглядит жалко. Ни одно, ни другое не устраивает.

\- Сдалась тебе эта игра,- наконец не выдерживает Джеймс.- У тебя были свои дела, я это понял, и вины здесь никакой нет. Поэтому не стоит доводить до маразма.

\- Я и не довожу,- говорит Сэм спокойно.- Просто дружеские посиделки с соком, если тебя это успокоит. 

\- В таком случае у меня тренировки,- чуть небрежно говорит Барнс.- Готовимся к полуфиналу в поте лица. Прости, Сэм.

\- Ну ладно,- наконец согласился он.- Точно ничего не случилось, Джеймс? 

Баки только помотал головой, продолжая разбираться с товаром.

***  
Стив не был и наполовину так хорош, как о нём думали. Именно поэтому он сидел сейчас в парке с Даниэлем, делая штриховые наброски на бумаге, не испытывая ни малейшего чувства вины. Во-первых, он сам знал, что и как делать, а во-вторых, Старк по определению не имел никакого влияния на его решения.

\- У тебя талант,- сказал художник со знанием дела.

Стив усмехнулся неверяще. Он видел работы и получше, а собственные "творения" воспринимал этаким баловством, дабы убить время.

\- Скорее марание листов, чем серьёзное дело, - отмахнулся Стив.

Даниэль заканчивал свой рисунок, решив выставить его на критику только после финальной обработки. И пока велась работа, Стив лазал в телефоне, надеясь получить ответ от Пегги.

Их лёгкое непринуждённое общение выливалось в нечто большее, чем просто "друзья по переписке", и Стива сие развитие событий заставляло паниковать. Вдруг он совершенно не понравится Пегги при встрече лицом к лицу или окажется никчёмным бойфрендом, если девушка, конечно, соизволит с ним встречаться.

Сейчас их беседа плавно, но неотвратимо шла к отметке "виртуальный секс", а Стив в общем-то был в этой теме профаном. Он мог подрочить на ночь глядя на собственные фантазии, но делать "это" с кем-то другим даже по переписке не пробовал. И, естественно, боялся облажаться.

Я медленно вхожу в твоё расслабленное тело, целую шею, оставляя отметины.

Хочу, чтобы ты кричала.

Покусываю соски, спускаюсь поцелуями на голый живот, к лобку...

Вот эти фразы вертелись в голове у Стива, и они казались ему глупыми и в каком-то роде странными. Вдруг Пегги сочтёт его старым извращенцем или просто...старым. Сказать откровенно, он понятия не имел, что в таких ситуациях делать.

\- Я закончил,- сказал Даниэль, вручив ему в руки портрет.

\- Твой учитель наверняка будет доволен,- честно сказал Стив.

Походили по парку, поглазели на уточек, выбирающихся на берег с важным видом для получения пропитания, постреляли в тире и напоследок решили остановиться в очереди за попкорном.

В выходной день обычно парк населяли семейные пары с детьми, школьники и студенты, оттого от ларьков тянулись пугающие "хвосты" из жаждущих отдать свои деньги за сладкую вату, коктейль или горячую кукурузу.

Всё проходило тихо-мирно, если бы группе парней угрожающего вида не приспичило влезть в очередь без спроса. То бишь оттолкнуть ничего не подозревающих граждан, неприятным ржанием- смехом подавив все возмущения.

Стиву почему-то вспомнился Тони, который проделывал тот же фокус в столовке, но здесь было два "но": он обычно примазывался к знакомым, стоящим спереди, и до того очаровывал своей лестью буфетчицу, что после его слов у неё не только морщины на лице разглаживались, но и открывалось второе дыхание, в результате чего обслуживала она своих покупателей в несколько раз быстрее. 

\- Вообще-то здесь очередь,- сказал Стив, напрягая свои голосовые связки.

Даниэль боязливо потянул его за рукав, рекомендуя замолчать, но было поздно. Бугаи прекратили свои супер важные разговоры о мотоциклах и трусах новой "училки" и синхронно обернулись.

\- Самый умный, что ли?- выплюнув жвачку для устрашения, риторически спросил, видимо, главарь.

Стив, сказать честно, не всегда нарывался, но эта ситуация до предела обострила его чувство справедливости. Отступать было поздно, да и невозможно в случае Роджерса.

Он, гордо расправив плечи, сказал:

\- Очередь начинается с конца.

...Когда Стива били ногами, он, как по инструкции, закрывал голову, дабы хоть сотрясения не получить. Куда отлучился Даниэль, было в принципе неважно, имелись проблемы покрупнее. Целых три проблемы.

Вообще-то Стив даже умудрился одному из них поставить отметину на щеке, второго ударить в грудь, размахнувшись крышкой от мусорного бака, только вот с третьим немного подкачала техника. Для следующего раза следует учесть предыдущие ошибки.

\- Пошли, парни, не хочется из-за такого дерьма на зоне задницу морозить.

Стив осторожно поднялся, оперевшись затылком о стенку. Опять грязная подворотня, ноющие рёбра и кровавые разводы на руках от эпистаксиса. Кажется, этому нет конца, словно замкнутый круг, и как бы ни были его старания, ничего не изменится.

Стив, где ты?

Я волнуюсь.

Бедная Пегги не заслужила такого слабака, подумалось Стиву с горечью. С невыразимой яростью он ударил кулаком в бетонную стену и продолжал до того, пока не сбил костяшки в кровь. Он так и останется дохлым слабым нытиком с несбыточными фантазиями служить, защищать слабых и наконец отплатить Баки за его протекторат.

Стив гулко рассмеялся, а затем закашлялся, как будто что-то закупорило бронхи.

Портфель валялся где-то среди мусора, а в нём спасительный ингалятор.

Наклонив корпус чуть вперёд, оперевшись на руки, Стив не мог выговорить ни слова, не мог полноценно выдохнуть. Он бросил взгляд в сторону спасения, и шальная мысль ничего не делать на несколько секунд вдруг охватила его существо. Какая разница, если он всё равно бесполезный кусок дерьма, не способный ни на что большее?

\- Пошёл, ты, сраный говнюк!- послышалось предельно близко, и вот в подворотню уже вбежали двое.

Отлучившийся Даниэль и...Тони.

Стив, как в замедленной съёмке, следил, как Старк без обоснованной в данном случае брезгливости копается в мусоре, дабы вытащить его портфель, а затем садится прямо наземь, вручая в руки заветный ингалятор. Даниэль с телефоном наготове наблюдает за ситуацией.

\- Я же тебя, Роджерс, предупреждал,- отчитывает его Тони, пока Стив наконец обретает способность нормально дышать,- нарвался же на идиотов. Ты хоть запомнил, как они выглядели?

Стив помотал головой, исподлобья взглянув на Даниэля. Тот, правда, тоже ничего сообщить не мог. Наверняка был напуган.

\- Глаза б мои тебя не видели,- обращается он к Даниэлю,- а ты молчи,- резко прерывает начавшегося заступаться Стива, помогая ему подняться.

***  
На заслуженном перерыве Баки старался держаться чуть отстранённо, отвечая на всё односложно "да" либо "нет". Сэм, естественно, такое положение дел не устроило и, как хороший человек, которому не всё равно, он решил докопаться.

\- Чего ты такой мрачный, Барнс? Умер любимый хомячок?

Уилсон игрался с найденной возле урны банкой, обходя Баки по дуге. 

\- Неа,- ответил Барнс, спрятав руки в карманы.

\- Тогда совершенно не понимаю причину твоей грусти.

Конечно, не понимал. Вот так живёт человек и ни сном ни духом о том, какая борьба ведётся внутри другого. Точнее какую борьбу он вызывает одним своим присутствием. 

\- Соскучился по моему вниманию?- усмехаясь, спрашивает Баки.

\- Вроде того. Сыграем?- говорит Сэм с намёком на и так исстрадавшуюся банку.

Баки на провокации обычно не реагирует. Но Сэм, толкая пустую банку из стороны в сторону, старается это негласное правило изменить. Иногда на него находила эта странная игривость, в которой он пытался задействовать всех окружающих.

\- Давай, Барнс, ради нашей дружбы я даже поддамся.

Он нарезал круги вокруг, словно сокол над полёвкой.

\- Я не собираюсь участвовать во всём этом,- говорил Баки, в то же время следивший за "мячом".

Сэм же зря времени не терял и загнал ему в воображаемые ворота первый гол.

\- Один-ноль. Не хочу показаться нудным, но ты проигрываешь.

Для того, чтобы окончательно утвердить свою позицию, Джеймс уселся на ступенях, с умным и непоколебимым видом глядя на Сэма.

\- Скучный ты,- явно обиделся тот.

Впрочем, его обида была не настолько велика, если он уселся с Барнсом рядом, ощутимо толкнув плечом.

\- Но всё же я победил, и это утешает.

Он удовлетворённо рассмеялся, словно цель его жизни была выполнена.

\- Учитывая, что ты играл с самим собой,- ложку дёгтя Барнс не мог не добавить.

\- Победа над собой- одно из самых сложных достижений.

\- Ага, утешай себя.

Баки, облизав губы, удосужился наконец оторваться от телефона и перевести внимание полностью на Сэма. Зря, конечно, потому что...

Это же Сэм с этой его щербинкой между зубами, старомодными бакенбардами и отвратительно приятным голосом. Барнс даже жалеет, что раньше ему не признался: сейчас бы, например, у него появилась отличнейшая причина злиться. А так получалось, что виновные есть, а вины как таковой нет. Да и не один бы он мучился обжигающей неловкостью.

Джеймс опустил взгляд в пол, поиграв желваками.

\- Сколько раз тебя удаляли с поля?- решил осведомиться Сэм. 

\- Может, пару-тройку раз,- хмыкнул Барнс.- Не знаю. 

\- За драку удаляют?

\- Естественно.

\- А что насчёт предупреждения?

Баки не знал, зачем Сэм эту тему завёл, наверное, дабы скоротать время, но позволил себе подробнейшим образом рассказать обо всех правилах и некоторых вольностях. Сэм слушал с напряжённым вниманием, а затем произнёс весьма странную фразу:

\- А за такое тоже удалят?

Баки настороженно нахмурился.

\- За что именно?

А потом этот человек оказался так близко, что Баки не успел и пальцем шевельнуть, когда ощутил чужое дыхание на своей щеке. Его будто парализовало, и единственное, что оставалось, это наблюдать за дальнейшими действиями Сэма.

Уилсон, с какой-то робостью заглянув Баки в глаза, сделал совершенно не то, что предполагал столь тесный контакт. 

\- Например, это,- ловким движением руки он снял резинку, приведя волосы Баки в беспорядок.

Не погнушался ещё и потрепать по темени, дабы, так сказать, усугубить энтропию.

Барнс смотрел на него целых две секунды, а потом, едва не взорвавшись от иррациональной обиды, стремительно вскочил на ноги.

\- Мне пора идти,- быстро сориентировался он.

\- Джеймс, слушай, я...

Сэм придержал его за руку в явной попытке что-либо сказать.

Но Баки был уже всё равно. Подумать только, стоит Сэму хоть как-то вторгнуться в зону комфорта, как он превращается в тряпичную куклу, с которой можно делать всё, что угодно. 

Слабый-слабый-слабый

\- Оставь свои штучки для кого другого,- вырвался из захвата Баки.

\- Штучки?- не понял Сэм, чуть нахмурившись.

Баки прерывисто дышал, стараясь не сорваться. Сэм играл с ним, даже не сознавая того. 

\- Ага, эти твои гейские штучки...

Баки уж столько начитался различных комментариев на форумах, что в совершенстве знал оскорбления от "голубых" до "заднеприводных". Уж Сэма, как человеку гетероориентации, что-то из них должно хорошенько задеть.

\- Ладно,- сжав губы до побеления, выдавил он.- С такими, как ты, бесполезно о чём-либо разговаривать.

И он развернулся в сторону выхода, наградив Баки таким осуждающим взглядом, как будто бы тот на его глазах сжёг ничем не провинившуюся кошку. 

\- Пошёл, ты, сам,- послал ему вслед Баки.

***  
Рабочий день уже подходил к концу, когда ни с того ни с сего нагрянул господин Яш собственной персоной. В своей неснимаемой чалме он появился сияющий и старательный. Учитывая его страстную педантичность, он приходил сюда только за тем, чтобы вывести на чистую воды его "обирающих", дабы успокоить свою душонку убеждением собственного превосходства.

Разговаривал с ним обычно Сэм, проявляя просто титаническое терпение (так сказать, совершенствуя коммуникативные навыки).

\- А почему...- Яш указывал пальцем на незначительную мелочь, привлекшую его внимание.

\- А потому...- Сэм находил универсальный ответ на всё.

Только Уилсон отвлёкся на пришедшего покупателя, оставив Яша без контроля, как тот умудрился задеть бутылки с вином, мирно стоявшие на стеллаже. То ли сделал это с особым умыслом, то ли во всём виновата "широкая" кость, но факт оставался фактом... Кто-то поставил эти бутылки "не так" и должен понести наказание.

\- У кого руки растут не из того места?- вскричал он противным писклявым голосом.

Баки, а это был именно он, с поникшими плечами был готов добровольно сдаться, если бы его чистосердечное признание не опередил Сэм:

\- Я ставил эти бутылки.

Господин Яш от удовольствия кого-то отчитать поправил усы первым и указательным пальцами. Это значило, что виновника ждёт долгая и нудная нотация.

\- Джеймс, будь добр, встань у кассы.

Баки не сдвинулся с места, не собираясь оставлять это дело просто так. 

\- Вообще-то это я ставил бутылки,- честно признался он.

\- Не лезь, куда не просят,- взбеленился отчего-то Сэм.- Это я ставил.

\- Не надо делать мне одолжений!

Когда они почти схватили друг друга за фирменные футболки, господин Яш понял, что пора вмешаться. Со всей мудростью, что была у него в запасе, он решил:

\- Я вычту их стоимость из ваших зарплат.

Когда он отошёл на несколько метров, Баки злобно прошептал:

\- А ты всё-таки дебил.

\- Лучше быть дебилом, чем гомофобом,- со знанием дела высказался Сэм.

\- Чего?


	5. Chapter 5

Если бы Баки устанавливал дресс-код, то первым делом запретил бы чёрные водолазки. Эти ужасные, обтягивающие элементы гардероба, отвратительно элегантные и подчёркивающие самые неприметные на первый взгляд места, просто выводили из душевного равновесия. А если такую вещицу надевал на себя Сэм Уилсон, то пиши пропало.

И Джеймс мог бы высказать свои претензии напарнику лично, мол, нечего людей с утра пораньше смущать (под "людьми" он имел в виду самого себя, естественно), но целых два дня они с Сэмом вроде как не разговаривали. Пара-тройка фраз по рабочим моментам не в счёт, ибо люди, связанные общим делом, просто вынуждены обсуждать спорные моменты и при этом в повседневной жизни даже не здороваться.

Баки приблизительно догадывался о причине столь ярко выраженного отчуждения, но выправлять ситуацию не собирался. Если по одной неловко брошенной фразе Сэм окрестил его гомофобом, то пусть и дальше так думает. Баки даже легче, ибо нудная обязанность выслушивать дурацкие истории от Сэма отпала сама собой. 

\- Ты можешь идти, Джеймс, я сам всё закрою,- говорит Сэм, наконец соизволив обратить на него своё величайшее внимание.

Баки фыркает и трёт стекло по новой. Ни в чьих подачках он не нуждается и уйдёт ровно по графику, ни минутой раньше.

\- Джеймс?- Сэм теперь, удивлённо приподнимая брови, наблюдает за его потугами.

\- Я слышал,- отвечает Барнс. Если Сэм думает, что заморскую принцесску может строить только он один, то глубоко ошибается.

\- Тогда в чём дело?

Он ещё спрашивает, усмехается про себя Барнс. 

\- Уйду своевременно, я сегодня никуда не тороплюсь,- отвечает сердито, без шанса на перемену решения.

Уйти пораньше никогда не помешает даже самому ответственному работнику, но порой наступают такие минуты, когда молчавшая до сего момента гордость вдруг цепкими пальцами хватает за горло и настырно требует сделать всё наоборот. Баки не хочет быть обязанным, а Сэм после недавнего происшествия с разбитыми бутылками эту установку, словно специально, нарушает. 

\- Я что-то не так сделал?- спрашивает Уилсон после недолгого молчания.

Выглядит он действительно настороженно и, стоит догадаться, просто так, не получив чёткого ответа, не отстанет. 

Баки становится не по себе от того, насколько он несправедливо чёрств с Сэмом. Чувство вины, ожидавшее своего звёздного часа, колет где-то за грудиной.

\- Думаю, нет,- говорит Баки, из последних сил стараясь сохранить уверенный и непоколебимый вид.

Куда легче было бы, окажись Сэм каким-нибудь мудаком. Баки мог бы со спокойной совестью огрызаться в ответ, возможно, даже пару раз подраться с ним чисто для профилактики и, главное, времени на стихание тяготившего чувства потребовалось куда меньше. Но нет, Вселенной непременно следовало послать Баки всепонимающего и заботливого Сэма Уилсона, увы, уже недоступного. 

Такой же эффект производит съеденная булочка на глазах у голодающего.

\- Слушай, я действительно вспылил в прошлый раз, назвав тебя гомофобом, ты уж не принимай близко к сердцу,- сказал Сэм слегка извиняющимся тоном.- Я не должен никому впаривать своё мнение и осуждать чужой стиль жизни.

Баки выпрямился, растирая уставшую от однообразной позы шею.

\- О чём это ты?- спросил.

Сэму, похоже, стало совсем совестно, и он, направив взгляд в сторону, ответил с некоторым промедлением:

\- За то, что сорвался на тебе несколько дней назад.

Ах, вот оно в чём дело. Наконец он осознал, что обзывать человека гомофобом, не имея достаточного количества доказательств, не очень вежливо. Как бы Сэм удивился, признайся ему сейчас Баки, что с первой недели залипает на его задницу.

\- Да, забыли,- отмахнулся Баки.- Я и сам хорош, что оскорбил тебя.

То, что получилось на выходе, оказалось совершенно не тем, как это звучало в голове. Баки хотел объяснить, мол, на Сэма не в обиде, и тот может об этом не париться, однако, судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо напарника, скрытый посыл до него не дошёл.

\- Ты не оскорбил меня, скорее, назвал вещи своими именами, - сказал с нажимом, словно пытался ещё сохранить некое дружелюбие.- Вообще, если честно, я и есть гей, и штучки мои гейские, и одежда, если угодно. Но знаешь, что самое гейское? 

Баки ошеломлённо мотает головой.

\- Твоя влюблённость в мужчин?- спрашивает тихо.

Сэм как-то странно усмехается, намереваясь нанести контрудар.

\- Да, точно. Мне нравится один мужчина. Ты...

И, разворачиваясь на пятках, быстро возвращается на своё место. 

***  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Тони будет отряхивать его одежду с такой скрупулёзностью, какой бы позавидовал самый ответственный родитель. Стив ничего по этому поводу не говорит, лишь молчаливо удивляется.

\- Сейчас хотя бы похож на человека,- он прищуривается, оценивая собственную работу.

Чтобы убедиться окончательно, Тони обходит Стива по кругу, опытным взглядом отыскивая изъяны. Тут-то Роджерс и решает вставить своё веское слово: 

\- Тони, тебе не стоит со мной возиться, всё, правда, в порядке,- это, вне сомнений, наглая ложь, но говорить о своём внутреннем мироощущении честно совершенно не хочется.

Не время и не место, ещё следует придумать весомую причину, дабы объяснить всё матери. Сара слишком уж близко к сердцу принимала его "маленькие" неудачи, и Стиву только оставалось, что её утешать, обещая более избитым не приходить. Но, как показывала практика, обещания ему сдержать не удавалось.

Короче говоря, сыном он был тоже дерьмовым.

\- Я сам знаю, с кем мне возиться, а с кем нет,- весомо ответил ему Старк.- Идёшь или по лестнице собираешься?

Делать было нечего, и Стив, слегка сникнув, шагнул в лифт вслед за Тони. На фоне оборванных рекламных листовок и разрисованных неприглядными выражениями стен Старк смотрелся чуждо и даже в какой-то степени преступно. Ему бы в белом доме чаи распивать да о научных изобретениях трепаться, поражая публику, а не выручать всяких неудачников из передряг, куда они по своей тупости вляпались. Таким, как Тони, совершенно здесь делать нечего. Такие, как Тони, летают высоко и на простых смертных плюют с высокой колокольни. 

Стив, размышляя, совершенно забыл о правилах приличия и бессовестно пялился на Тони вот уже несколько секунд. Старк тому не препятствовал, оглядывая его, в свою очередь, уверенным, чуть насмешливым взглядом. 

Но всё хорошее заканчивается, когда Тони открывает рот:

\- Настолько нравлюсь?

И улыбается нахально, типично в своей манере.

Стив сконфуженно отворачивается. Придавая своему голосу больше уверенности, он незамедлительно отвечает:

\- Просто думаю, как ты оказался в том же месте, что и я.

Тони недовольно дёргает уголком рта, отворачивается. 

\- Намекаешь, что я за тобой слежу?

Стиву становится не по себе, насколько чужеродно вылетевшая фраза звучит. Подумать только, Тони Старк его преследует! Да вся школа зальётся смехом от подобной чепухи. Нужен кому больно полудохлый одноклассник с последних парт. 

\- Ничего такого я не имел в виду,- говорит Стив.

Дальше едут молча, и стоит лифту остановиться, как Роджерс пулей вылетает из кабины. 

Обычно рядом с Тони он никогда не ощущал себя скованно, высказывая тому всё, что на уме вертится, а тот и рад был стараться выводить одноклассника из равновесия, словно это являлось его своеобразным хобби. И так в принципе обстояли дела со всеми, кто каким-либо образом задевал чувство справедливости или близких Стива. Однако стоило Роджерсу оказаться слегка должным да ещё и получившим тёплое отношение, как он начинал теряться, мяться и вообще чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Да ещё и стыд от того, что кто-то застал его в самом неприглядном виде, снедал изнутри.

\- Прогуливался кое с кем, а потом заметил твоего дружка с вытаращенными глазами, вот и решил осведомиться в чём дело,- объяснил в это время Тони.

Стив же, пока открывал дверь, заодно лихорадочно припоминал, прилично ли выглядит его квартира. Чашки, тарелки, вещи...стоит ли всё на своих местах?

\- Он не мой дружок,- веско ответил Стив, опомнившись.

И вот, как назло, он наконец вспомнил, что забыл убрать вымытую посуду в шкаф. Вроде не страшно, вот только выглядит неряшливо, и Тони сто процентов заметит. 

\- Давай, Роджерс, будем приводить тебя в порядок.

Тони никаких неудобств не испытывал, потому сразу же шагнул к кофейному столику раскладывать средства первой помощи.

Стив же застыл на месте в попытке подобрать слова для отказа. Тони и так слишком много для него сделал, учитывая, что мог бы просто пройти стороной. 

\- Ну чего застыл, словно я тебя на колени к себе усаживаю,- усмехнулся Тони, глянув на него из-за плеча.

Стив растерялся ещё больше.

\- Вселенная, дай мне сил понять этого человека,- Тони поднял глаза к потолку и глядел с такой надеждой, как будто бы действительно надеялся на знак свыше.

Стив проследил за его взглядом, и вскоре ужасное чувство неловкости затопило его с головой. Не милости Вселенной ожидал Тони, а рассматривал отклеящийся угол обоев с потолка. Мама давно просила его переклеить, а Стив упрямился, откладывая на завтра. Вот и дооткладывался! Если бы можно было провалиться сквозь землю с пятого этажа, Стив бы охотно воспользовался этой возможностью.

\- Я, конечно, не врач, но кое-что в кровоподтёках понимаю. Ты садись, Роджерс, будь как дома. 

Он усадил Стива на диван, принявшись с важным видом читать инструкцию.

\- Мазь с гепарином- лучшее средство, помажешь сегодня- завтра, и всё пройдёт. Только вот в школу придётся замазать чем посильнее, тональником там или пудрой. Каюсь, в этом не преуспел.

Он нанёс тонкий слой мази в области наливающегося синяка, так сказать, для примера, как надо. Хотел было результат закрепить, но Стив остановил его руку.

\- Почему ты возишься со мной?- спросил уже серьёзно.

\- Не хочу докладывать проект в одиночку. Отсутствие этакого мальчика-одуванчика точно заметят, и тут я опять буду виноват. Вроде как сгноил бедняжку.

Он как-то странно ухмыльнулся.

\- И всё?- удивился Стив.

Всё это время он не отпускал запястья Тони.

\- Извини.

\- Ничего. Если хочешь, можешь ещё подержать. Хотя чего это я.

Тони опустил голову, а Стив, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, слегка наклонился корпусом вперёд. Конечно, причина Старка могла быть правдивой, если бы Роджерс каким-то странным образом не чувствовал здесь подвоха. Как будто бы Тони что-то пытался сказать ему, но по каким-то причинам не решался.

\- Тони?  
\- Обещай, что не выгонишь меня, если я кое-что сделаю.

Что такого страшного хотел сделать Старк, Стив не знал. Но зачем-то кивнул и, открыв рот для своего веского "да", совершенно не ожидал, что Тони резко подастся вперёд, впечатываясь своими губами в его.

Ситуация была провокационной, учитывая, что Старк сидел меж его ног, а Стив в общем-то не сопротивлялся, хотя возможность была ещё в самом начале, когда Тони на мгновение остановился. Но Роджерс прогадал. То ли потому что напрочь растерялся от столь неожиданного события, то ли потому что устал тренироваться на помидорах, то ли потому что это был... Тони. 

Стив настолько потерял голову от мягких, чувственных поцелуев Старка, что не сразу опомнился, когда ласка, так неожиданно начавшаяся, вскоре прервалась. Он открыл глаза, обнаружив перед собой растерянного Тони. 

\- Прости меня,- только и сказал он, пропустив сквозь пальцы пряди на темени.

Стив молча кивнул, отодвинулся подальше, прекрасно всё понимая. Он даже собирался Тони утешить, мол, ничего страшного, у всех бывают минуты слабости. 

\- Я, кажется, совершенно не умею проявлять симпатию.

Тони чуть смущённо улыбнулся, словно сказал действительно нечто постыдное. 

\- К кому симпатию?- дрожащим голосом спросил Стив, облизнув губы. На них ещё чувствовался недавний поцелуй.

Тони глядел на него всего несколько секунд, а затем, потеряв терпение, неосторожно выпалил:

\- К тебе, к кому же ещё. Вот ты какой-то мазохист, Роджерс, честное слово. Я к тебе и так, и сяк, а ты глазами своими хлопаешь и ничего вокруг не замечаешь. Ещё с этим Даниэлем попёрся, чёрт тебя дери.

Стив, когда на него повышали голос, злился таким же образом. Именно поэтому недавняя нега так быстро с него слетела, и он горделиво выпрямился, дабы продолжить дискуссию:

\- Ты доставал меня с самой первой встречи!

Тони не остался в стороне. Повернувшись к нему полубоком, он нашёл хорошенькое себе оправдание: 

\- Вот и нет. С самой первой встречи я строил из себя хорошего человека, но ты не обращал на меня ни капельки своего драгоценного внимания. Вот и пришлось включить режим мудака, это не сложно, знаешь ли. Ну, то есть...

\- Ты украл мой ингалятор,- вовремя вспомнил Стив.

Их лёгкое недовольство друг другом было настолько устоявшимся и непоколебимым, что он совершенно запамятовал, что там было вначале.

\- Я пытался его положить обратно, пока твой мститель-самоучка не окрестил меня охотником на астматиков.

Стив так и не нашёлся, что ответить. Он даже целиком переварить ситуацию был не в состоянии, настолько всё было стремительно. Это же просто невероятно, что Тони испытывает к нему какие-то эмоции. Причём положительные.

\- Но между нами ведь нет ничего общего, я ведь...- проронил Стив неаккуратно.

...совсем тебе не подхожу.

Но Старк понял всё по-своему. Поднявшись стремительно, он остановился только для того, чтобы разблокировать телефон, а затем сунуть под нос недавнюю их переписку.

\- Нет ничего общего, говоришь?- произнёс вызывающе.- Тогда приятно познакомиться, я Пегги Картер. 

***  
После их небольшой размолвки и признания, случившегося на днях, Бак чувствовал себя паршиво. Во-первых, он не понимал, с каких пор симпатичен Сэму, во-вторых, сомневался в его словах (ибо зачем тогда он встречался с Кэрол), а в-третьих тяготился осознанием иррациональной вины. Сидящий рядом Стив с замазанным синяком под глазом, кажется, тоже находился на распутье, ибо таким заторможенным и рассеянным его приходилось видеть не часто.

\- Расскажешь, что стряслось?

Стив посмотрел на него каким-то слишком жалостливым взглядом и, уныло выдохнув, отпираться не стал.

\- Тони поцеловал меня.

Баки, сопоставив факты поспешно и, понятное дело, неправильно, вдруг решительно поднялся, пылая праведным желанием наказать обидчика. Он и раньше замечал эти пространные взгляды Тони, но никогда бы не подумал, что тот опустится до такого. 

\- Он принуждал тебя к чему-то?- сквозь зубы выдавил из себя Баки.

Стив, благо, сообразил, что да как, и вовремя друга остановил.

\- Нет, Тони здесь ни при чём, - указал на синяк он.- Это простое недоразумение, я сам напоролся. А Тони мне помог. 

Если бы Баки давали хотя бы по доллару за то, сколько раз он слышит эту фразу, он мог бы купить себе квартиру в центре Нью-Йорка.

\- Ладно,- Баки сел на прежнее место, яростно сжимая кулаки.

Теперь-то от Стива вряд ли добьёшься правдивых подробностей. Он до последнего будет защищать обидчиков, таков уж характер. Сам погибай и никому не рассказывай, похоже, было его девизом.

\- Я никогда не думал, что Тони может испытывать что-то ко мне,- признался Стив, потирая ладони друг о друга.

Неудивительно, подумал про себя Барнс, Стив, что касается романтики, становится непроходимым слепцом, ничего не подмечающим и ни во что не верящим. Хотя Джеймс и сам хорош, учитывая его ситуацию с Сэмом.

\- И ты ему доверяешь?

Стив с ответом немного помялся.

\- Если бы Тони хотел, у него бы нашлись средства выставить меня дураком. Поэтому скорее да, чем нет. Иногда через призму собственной неуверенности, плохого настроения или предубеждения мы не всегда видим вещи такими, какие они есть на самом деле.

Стив обернулся назад, а Тони, до того пристально наблюдающий за его поведением, сделал вид, что занят разговором с Брюсом. Хотя, честно говоря, после фразы "Наташа, словно сошедшая с холста Венера" он перестал слушать.

\- Всё равно будь с ним осторожен,- предупредил Барнс.- Знаешь, а я последую твоему примеру и выложу Сэму всё, что думаю.

\- Сэму Уилсону?- удивился Стив.

\- Да, эта долгая история, которую я собираюсь тебе сейчас же рассказать.

***  
Ничего же не случится, если Баки просто переговорит с Сэмом об их непростых отношениях. Он ведь не собирается никого толкать на измену и тому подобное, просто выяснит для себя что да как.

Стив искренне поддерживал его в желании расставить все точки над и, а Наташа почему-то называла невыносимым идиотом, который, не разобравшись, выдумывает несуществующее. Баки не понял, в чём она его обвиняла, но возмущаться не прекращал. Уж слишком часто он слышал о себе подобное мнение.

Сначала Барнс ждал подходящего предлога, дабы заявиться к Сэму, а затем, плюнув, решил выдумать его сам. Ключи от магазина подходили на эту роль как нельзя лучше. Баки ведь может ненароком опоздать, а Сэм работник куда ответственнее и пунктуальнее. 

Была не была, думает про себя Баки. У него имеется неподозрительный предлог о возможном опоздании, заранее приготовленная речь и вроде бы дружелюбный вид. 

Открывает дверь какой-то незнакомый парень, и, кратко выслушав рассказ, почему-то ехидно лыбится.

\- Вот твоя жертва, Сэм, сама пришла, так сказать.

Он пропускает Барнса в комнату, в то время как Сэм, лениво потягиваясь, появляется в прихожей. На нём домашняя футболка и спортивные штаны, так и норовившие слететь со смуглых бёдер. 

Баки становится душно.

\- Ох, Барнс, это ты. 

Спустя мгновение за его спиной появляется тройка любопытных персон. В том числе и Кэрол.

\- Надеюсь, я не помешал,- говорит Барнс, слегка тушуясь.

Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом. Возможно, Сэм уже и забыл о том инциденте, а Баки мало того, что припёрся без звонка, так ещё и чушь собачью нести собирается. По крайней мере теперь его оправдательная речь казалась ему полным дерьмом. 

Ситуация неловкая. 

\- Карточный долг дороже денег,- подначивает его парень, открывший дверь.

Сэм, правда, кремень и на провокации не ведётся.

\- Завали,- чуть раздражённо говорит он.- Что случилось, Джеймс?

Но друзья просто так не отступают, и вот уже Кэрол берёт всё в свои руки.

Она вальяжно подходит к Барнсу, обнимает его за плечи и елейным голосом произносит:

\- Прости нас, Джеймс, что мы тебя невольно подставили. Но, видишь ли, Уилсон пренебрёг золотым правилом: "Не умеешь-не берись", а расплачиваться тебе.

Сэм мастерски закатывает глаза.

\- Я проиграл всего два раза.

\- И заработал кучу неприятностей,- слышится откуда-то сзади.

Сэм молча показывает средний палец, вызывая довольное хихиканье.

И только сейчас Баки начинает постепенно осознавать, что происходит. Карточный долг, жертва, подстава...

\- Что такого тебе загадали?- осведомляется Баки, невольно растягивая губы в улыбке.- Не жениться же на мне?

Судя по лицу Сэма, нечто похуже, и Барнс теряется в собственных догадках, скачущих от накормить каким-нибудь дерьмом или же заставить прокукарекать голым под столом.

\- Всего лишь поцеловать,- ошарашивает его Кэрол.- То есть не тебя, а кто первым позвонит в звонок. Мы, честно сказать, ждали Рейли.

Кто такое Рейли, Баки не в курсе, но какая-то его часть злорадно ухмыляется, обзывая того парня неудачником и одновременно его благодаря. Какая удача заполучить поцелуй без последствий. Тем более Кэрол явно не против.

\- Даже так,- он неосознанно облизывает губы.

Но вспомни... Рейли, и он тут как тут. Заходит в дом, тихо со всеми здоровается, заодно спрашивая причину сего столпотворения, невольно становясь хорошим предлогом для Сэма. 

\- Не портите мне рабочие отношения,- произносит, смеясь.- А ты жди меня, сладкий, - и, посылая воздушный поцелуй другу, ловко уводит Баки в гостиную, подальше от числа любопытных.- Прости их, они странные. Так что случилось? 

Участливый вид Сэма выбешивает до зубовного скрежета. Если Барнс ему настолько противен, то зачем строить из себя непонятно кого, признаваться непонятно в чём, если можно прямо сказать. Будет неприятно, обидно, невежливо в какой-то мере, но всё же лучше получить в лицо правду, чем утешать себя ложью.

\- Думаю, стоит отдать тебе ключи,- говорит Джеймс, играя желваками.- Ты всегда рано приходишь. 

Хочется врезать себе за излишнюю чувствительность. Это совсем не ревность бурлит в нём, а скорее, возмущение и непонимание. Возможно, они знакомы с этим Рейли тысячу лет, и он довольно симпатичный (стоит признать), но это же проигрыш в карты на желание, и вся прелесть в том и состоит, что выбирают за тебя. В конце концов Сэм мог бы поцеловать его в уголок губ, или лоб, или щёку. Совершенно не стоило подчёркивать исключительно рабочие отношения. Баки и так понял, что в жизни Сэма для него места нет. По-видимому, и в гомофобии он обвинил, чтоб иметь объективную причину для прекращения общения. 

\- Ты мне льстишь, Джеймс,- смеётся Сэм, но всё же принимает ключи.

Но побыть наедине слишком большая удача, ибо вскоре появляется Кэрол с каким-то неизвестным парнем. Впрочем, они ничему не помешали, потому винить Баки некого.

\- Джеймс,- обращается она к нему,- хотела тебя познакомить со своим Джеймсом.

\- Для своих Роуди,- добавляет он.

"Своим Джеймсом" оказывается чернокожий высокий парень. Он протягивает руку для знакомства, а затем, целуя Кэрол в висок, обнимает её за талию. Барнс удивлённо смотрит на Сэма, ожидая негативной реакции, но тот почему-то спокоен, как удав.

\- Сэм так много о тебе рассказывал, что я не удержалась и решила познакомить будущих соперников по игре заранее.

Баки ничего не понимает, поэтому, дабы сохранить лицо, умно молчит.

\- Слышал, твоя команда хорошо себя проявила в последнем матче,- говорит Роуди без издёвки,- но победа за нами.

\- Посмотрим, кто кого,- прищуривается Барнс.

Они дают друг другу пять, а затем Баки обращает всё внимание на Сэма.

\- В тот день ты болел за чужую команду?- он неспециально, но нотки обиды почему-то всё равно проявляются.

\- Нет.

\- Не ври мне, Уилсон. Ты болел за друга своей девушки?

Баки и так всё понял, что крупно проебался в своих суждениях, но лишний раз убедиться не помешает.

\- Это допрос?

Сэм собирается покинуть место спонтанного допроса, но Баки ловко преграждает ему путь. Манёвры в виде шагов вправо и влево легко угадываются и тут же пресекаются.

\- Во-первых, Кэрол не моя девушка, а во-вторых, да, я пропустил игру по её просьбе, но не для того, чтобы поболеть за чужую команду. Были некоторые проблемы у её подруги, и в общем...это не так важно теперь. 

Барнс мнётся, пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли. Вообще-то не так просто предъявлять претензии, будучи воспитанным человеком!

\- Придёшь на полуфинал?- спрашивает Баки, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

\- Думаю у твоей команды будет достаточно болельщиков,- говорит Сэм.

\- Можешь болеть за других, если тебе так хочется,- бурчит Барнс совершенно недовольно.

Сэм на его выходки отчего-то умиляется.

\- Ты опять меня собираешься в чём-то обвинять?

\- Да, собираюсь,- Баки обходит его по дуге, но внезапно останавливается, сжимая кулаки.- Например, за подтасовку фактов. Первым в комнату вошёл я, а карточный долг, как уже говорили, святое.

Сэм наверняка хочет что-то возразить, но Баки так надоело сомневаться. Поэтому вместо дурацких слов он молча притягивает Уилсона за грудки и целует его с таким напором, словно от этого зависит жизнь миллионов людей. Тот, что удивительно, не сопротивляется. Стоит, как истукан, опустив руки, и смотрит своими глазищами потрясённо.

Тогда Барнс, осмелев, прижимает его к входной двери, ставя руки по обе стороны, и позволяет себе углубить поцелуй, касаясь чужого языка своим. В ближайшем времени, когда Сэм будет хвататься за его потную спину пальцами, насаженный на его член до упора, Баки будет сцеловывать с его губ сдерживаемые стоны, толкаясь всё глубже и глубже, пока оргазм ослепительной вспышкой не поразит обоих. Он слишком долго этого ждал, слишком долго этого желал и отступать так просто не собирался. Запутавшись в паутине собственных заморочек, он и так потерял слишком много времени.

Сэм податлив, льнёт к нему в ожидании ласки, но Баки отстраняется, разрывая поцелуй. Внезапное признание, давно циркулирующее по крови, вдруг с невыразимой лёгкостью слетает с губ.

\- Я тоже влюблён в тебя.

Сэм выглядит совершенно потрясённо. На несколько секунд повисает неловкое молчание, а затем Уилсон, словно приходя в себя, как-то облегчённо улыбается, потирая шею.

\- Ну и заноза же ты, Барнс,- говорит.- И тугодум.

У Баки тоже имеется пара ласковых для Сэма, но вместо этого он довольно лыбится, чувствуя себя слишком хорошо для простого смертного.

\- Так во сколько?- внезапно спрашивает Сэм.

Баки непонимающе хмурится.

\- Что, во сколько?

Он глупо хлопает ресничками, не зная, когда упустил нить повествования.

\- Когда люди нравятся друг другу, они обычно начинают встречаться и, соответственно, ходят на свидания. Здесь есть кинотеатр неподалёку, и мы можем туда заскочить, когда тебе будет удобно.

До Баки доходит медленно, с большим трудом. Он даже незаметно прикусывает изнутри щёку, дабы болевой реакцией доказать, что это всё наяву. Сэм почему-то глубоко вздыхает.

\- Приму за согласие.

Джеймс только рассеянно кивает. Запихни его сейчас в фургон или облей бензином с дальнейшим поджогом, он и не заметит.

\- Выходит, я тебе нравлюсь. 

Сэм почему-то хихикает и закатывает глаза.

\- Ты мне два месяца мозги выносил, конечно, нравишься. Если ты не против, я бы познакомил тебя с друзьями уже нормально.

Он обнимает его за плечи и ведёт в комнату.

\- Может, сначала поцелуешь?- упирается Барнс.

Сэм, так уж и быть, целует его в уголок губ мягко и в то же время дразняще, напоследок проводя по волосам, снимая резинку.

\- Терпеть не могу твои пучки,- говорит.

\- Зато удобно.

\- Кто бы сомневался.

***  
На трибуне ажиотаж. Слышатся поддерживающие оклики, группа поддержки ни секунды не сидит на месте, показывая, на что горазды, а бедные школьники в костюмах талисманов, запыхавшиеся и вспотевшие, срывая голос, орут девиз своей команды.

Стив с замиранием сердца следит за построением, пока что на трибуне он находится вместе с Сэмом и Брюсом, в то время как Тони и Наташа где-то безответственно задерживаются, хотя игра начнётся с минуты на минуту.

\- Не хочу показаться грубым,- слышится недовольный голос позади,- но это моё место.

Сэм и Брюс, по-видимому, очарованные столь неожиданной вежливостью, молча отодвигаются в разные стороны, и Тони удовлетворённо садится рядом с Роджерсом, а слева, чтобы место не пустовало, укладывает свою сумку.

\- И где Кэрол?- оглядываясь, спрашивает Тони.- Не могу же я находиться в клане соперника один? 

Сложно это выбирать, за какую команду болеть, учитывая, что в каждой из них играет друг. Тони, конечно, не сразу с Баки подружился (удивительно, что он быстро сошёлся с Наташей), называя того недофотошопером, а тот, в свою очередь, звал его миссис Картер, каждый раз напоминая Старку об его маленьком грешке. Если бы Стив не был столь болтлив, то у Баки бы не появилось такой хорошей возможности дразнить Тони именем своей крёстной.

\- Надеюсь, никто из вас не будет болтать во время игры,- Наташа с Кэрол появляются за минуту до начала матча.

Брюс заботливо протягивает ей бутылку воды, зная, что в скором времени Наташа захочет пить. Она благодарит его лучезарной улыбкой.

\- Мне кажется, Барнс должен знать, благодаря кому он теперь с Сэмом.

Наташа только отмахивается, наблюдая за игрой.

\- Если бы ты не сказала ему в лоб, он бы до конца жизни был уверен, что ты встречаешься с Сэмом. А женщины для того и нужны, чтобы подталкивать их, нерешительных созданий, к каким-либо действиям. Но это строго между нами.

Они перекинулись многозначительными взглядами и продолжили наблюдать за игрой. Зрелище должно быть стоящим.


	6. Chapter 6

Новая стрижка "ёжиком" никак не давала Баки покоя: то и дело тянул он свои ручонки к затылку, словно проверяя, отросли волосы или нет. Естественно, не отросли, но мозгу, не привыкшему к столь быстрой смене имиджа, не объяснишь. Тут нужно время и сила воли, дабы не обзавестись новой дебильной привычкой.

Впрочем, Баки и не стремился обкромсаться так скоро, но тренеру, видите ли, приспичило сделать из него человека. Мол, финал - это тебе, Барнс, не шутки, а серьёзное мероприятие,и выглядеть на нём надо соответствующе, а не как вылезший из соседней помойки йети.

Откуда он знает, где обитают эти фантастические существа, Баки решил не выяснять. Себе дороже. Легче выслушать негодования тренера с угрюмым видом да поуугукать виновато. Тренер хоть человек и вспыльчивый, да быстро отходчивый. Это только Рамлоу и парочка самоубийц с ним в прения вступают, после чего страдает вся команда.

Да и Баки не особо-то сожалел, а единственным минусом было, пожалуй, то, что приходилось шею плотно обматывать шарфом. Ветер чуть подует сильнее, и затылок начинает мёрзнуть.

\- Я смотрю, ты всё прохлаждаешься, Барнс,- сказал Сэм, взглянув на него поверх журнала.

Ну да, кто ещё тут прохлаждается.

\- Вообще-то я работаю в поте лица,- ответил Баки задумчиво, приложив указательный палец к подбородку.- Вот сейчас, например, оцениваю внешний вид магазина, что тоже очень важно.

\- Вот это да,- удивился Сэм, положив журнал в сторону,- и насколько оцениваешь? От 1 до 10.

Баки подозрительно прищурился.

\- 7 из 10, но ради Вас готов поставить целую десятку, естественное, не просто так.

Баки даже скучал по своему амплуа мрачного и нелюдимого парня. Конечно, подобный образ преследовал его не всегда, но зачастую, особенно злясь на кого-то, он превращался в этакого молчуна, которому никто не нужен, кроме своего потрясающего общества. Теперь же, когда они с Сэмом вроде как встречались (вот уже неделю и четыре дня), плохое настроение, как рукой снимало. Баки приходил на работу, а затем, здороваясь с Уилсоном, отмечал, что неприятные мысли самостоятельно покидают его голову, уступая место глупому оптимизму. Отсюда вытекали дурацкие шуточки, а затем, не успевал он опомниться, как в его болтовне пролетало время. Сэм при этом либо молчал, либо умудрялся вставить свою непродолжительную фразочку. 

\- Боюсь даже представить, что мне предстоит сделать для этого. 

\- Да ничего особенного,- махнул рукой Барнс, намекая, что дело плёвое.- Для начала поцеловать, а там посмотрим. Да, и не забудь припомнить о том потрясающем голе, который я умудрился забить на последней минуте. 

Для победы пришлось не просто постараться, а конкретно попотеть. Если бы не ужасающая случайность в виде касания руки и пенальти Брока, не видать им победы, как своих ушей. Не было бы дополнительного тайма и, соответственно, заветного гола, который оказался решающим. Роуди нисколько не преувеличивал, называя своих ребят сильной командой, просто в этот раз им не свезло. Такая вот жизнь. Кому-то всё, а кому-то придётся взять волю в кулак и, не поддавшись чувству всеобщего упадничества, выбить хотя бы третье место, что тоже весьма неплохо.

Сэм как-то хитро на него глянул и проговорил почти расстроенно:

\- Это было до или после того момента, как Брок засунул язык тебе в рот?

Баки на это высказывание поднял глаза к потолку, попросив Вселенную пожалеть его. Ну разве можно быть таким злопамятным человеком и постоянно напоминать о столь неприятном, неожиданном и никак не зависящим от воли Баки инциденте?

\- Я уже извинился,- сказал Барнс, сложив руки на груди.- Мне ужасно стыдно за произошедшее, но тебе стоило напоминать о том меньше. И не было там языка, может, самый кончик.

Он хотел добавить "знаю на сто процентов", но вовремя замолк.

\- Уволь меня от подробностей.

Он прошагал мимо Баки с гордым видом оскорблённого исполина. Работа не волк, но можно было хоть пару минут своего драгоценного времени уделить ему, Барнсу. Ради элементарной вежливости, например. Очень неприятно, когда человек просто так обрывает разговор.

\- Ты должен знать, что это всё из-за Джека,- проследовал за ним Барнс.

Уилсон, кажется, удивился ещё больше. Хотя Баки ему о причине говорил с самого начала.

\- Ладно, допустим,- заявил Сэм.- Твоё благородство, Барнс, не знает границ.

\- Естественно, это у меня врождённое.

Сэм только неопределённо хмыкнул. Он всегда так делал, когда не знал, что более добавить.

\- Не хочешь разобрать вон те коробки?- наконец спросил он.

Ну как хочешь. Вообще-то это прямая обязанность Баки, он тут не в бирюльки играет, а работает усердно и напряжённо. По большей части старается.

\- Барнс?

Баки несколько помедлил, ожидая совершенно не этого. Кое-что не давало ему приступить к работе в полной уверенности. Кое-что важное и значительное. 

\- Что насчёт поцелуя? У нас вообще-то договорённость.

Вообще губы Сэма Уилсона в последнее время занимают значительное место в его голове. Планы на будущее вроде поступления в колледж и заработка кучи денег вынужденно теснятся с представлениями о Сэме Уилсоне и его значимых частях тела. А таковых, как назло, много. Природа явно мстила Барнсу за что-то, создавая Сэма Уилсона.

\- Прошу прощения?

Как Баки заметил, Сэм любил строить из себя недотрогу. Он реагировал с таким искренним негодованием, словно ничего подобного из уст другого человека не слышал.

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал,- чувствуя себя почему-то неловко, он переминулся на месте.

\- То есть без дополнительных стимулов ты работать не собираешься?- Баки охотно кивнул.- А ты случаем не обнаглел?

\- Ты знал на что шёл, когда соглашался быть со мной.

Это была подходящая минуты, чтобы обнять Сэма за шею и вежливо поцеловать в уголок губ, чем Баки, впрочем, и воспользовался. Всё равно Уилсону сего жеста окажется мало, и он, поставив табличку "перерыв" увлечёт его в подсобку. А там уж совершенно не до "вежливых" поцелуев. 

***  
Стоило заметить, идея была глупой. Даже, вероятно, дебильной, но Тони вопреки здравому смыслу и голосу совести, которая, что удивительно, у него также имелась, завёл профиль на сайте знакомств. 

Всё бы ничего, каждому ведь хочется приятно провести время тем более в век технологий, когда найти кого-то для "одноразовых" отношений не составляет в принципе особого труда. 

Всё бы ничего, если бы Тони выложил свою фотографию и общался от своего имени. 

Всё бы ничего, если бы на фото профиля стояла пусть не самая лучшая, но подлинная фотография Тони.

Однако в том и была загвоздка: все три пункта Тони умудрился нарушить. В свою защиту он бы сказал, что сие действие не было запланированным и, соответственно, не несло в себе злого умысла. Однако то, что послужило началом, оказалось совсем не тем, что получилось на выходе. Впрочем, тут он и сам виноват, надо было меньше болтать, втихую удалив профиль. Да, Стив бы расстроился и, возможно, погоревал бы несколько недель, но такое случается: одни люди уходят, другие- появляются. Тони весьма далёк от образа этакого сказочного принца, но он бы все силы положил, чтобы завоевать расположение. По крайней мере тогда бы он не ощущал себя отпетым негодяем (может, самую малость).

А сейчас вместо того, чтобы поставить все по местам, Тони делает только хуже. Избегать Стива совершенно не входило в его планы: он сам заварил эту кашу и настраивался в полной мере признать свою вину и примирительно склонить голову. Однако ничего подобного, что диктовалось чувством гуманизма и правилами приличиями, он не осуществлял на практике. Как кот убегает от возмездия хозяина за испорченные тапки, так Тони Старк избегал Стива Роджерса. Всеми доступными способами.

Хэй, Стив, давно не виделись! Поговорить? Ох, как жаль, ведь сегодня я обещал помочь Брюсу с его суперинтересным изобретением, о котором я знаю примерно ничего. А завтра собираюсь помогать Пеппер на митинге в поддержку инопланетных хомячком или чем она обычно занимается. 

Одним словом, все его отмазки были глупыми и никудышными, но это было куда лучше осуждающего Стива. А тот непременно будет не только осуждать, а возможно, с Тони прекратит всякое общение.

Но в один из самых коротких дней, когда уроки закончились на полчаса раньше, Стив всё-таки выловил его на перемене.

\- Тони.

\- Ого, Роджерс, какая встреча, не видел тебя сегодня.

\- Мы сегодня вместе докладывали проект, помнишь?

Тони почесал затылок, словно этот жест как-то помог восстановить "потерянные" воспоминания.

\- А, точно. Ты, как всегда, прав. Потрясающее выступление, мне пора.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, но Стив, удивительно проворный сегодня, схватил его за локоть, требуя повременить с побегом. Тони ради приличия несильно ударил его по руке. Так, для профилактики.

\- Мы должны поговорить, Старк, сегодня.

Иногда Стиву не требовалось и повышать голос, чтобы казаться строгим. Для того хватало осуждающего взгляда и нахмуренных бровок с плотно сжатыми губами. Ляпота да и только. У Тони определённо неправильные фетиши.

\- Вот как,- протянул он расстроенно.- К сожалению, я сегодня занят.

\- Правда?

\- Да, знаешь ли, молекулярная биофизика отнимает все силы,- огорчённо вздохнул.- Ну ты понимаешь, о чём я,- он обворожительно улыбнулся.

Стив как-то огорчённо потёр переносицу, так Тони показалось, а затем голосом уставшего от постоянных потрясений человека сказал:

\- Что ж, я всё понимаю, Тони. Если тебе некогда, то давай больше не возвращаться к этой теме. 

\- Ни хрена ты не понимаешь.

Теперь пришло время Тони уволакивать Стива от чужих глаз.

Единственная причины постоянного побега скрылось в элементарном страхе быть отвергнутым. Тони казалось, что Роджерс определённо выскажет всё, что думает о нём и его поступке. По крайней мере сам бы Старк так бы и сказал. Возможно, сделал бы непременную подлянку, чтоб неповадно было. 

Местом для серьёзного разговора послужил мужской туалет. На первый взгляд, выбор совершенно не устраивал для деловой встречи, но сколько всего творится здесь судьбоносного и невероятно значимого, не пересчитать.

Тони для верности проверил все кабинки, а затем, рявкнув на попытавшегося сделать свои дела младшеклассника, закрыл дверь старым добрым способом, протянув швабру через дверную ручку.

\- Тони...

Стив облокотился руками на раковину, глядя на него, как на не совсем умного человека. Но Тони сейчас это не пугало.

\- Я знаю, что ты скажешь, Роджерс,- взмахнул руками Старк.- Ты просто мерзавец и т.д. и т.п. И ты, знаешь, прав. 

\- Тони...

\- Да я создал фейковую страницу и специально напросился к тебе в друзья...

\- Тони...

\- Да я чуть подредактировал чужую фотку, а не свою. Но знаешь что...

\- Тони...

\- Дай мне вставить хоть слово,- грозно попросил Старк. Стив, сдавшись, только молча вздохнул.- Так вот о чём это я.

Он всё рассказывал и рассказывал о причинах своей ошибки, о безысходности, даже об отчаянии упомянул.

\- Я понял, Тони.

\- Чего ты понял?- встрепенулся Старк.

Сейчас он был настолько уязвим и взволнован, что любое неосторожное слово грозило эмоциональной катастрофой.

\- Хорошо, что ты признался, я ведь такого себе напридумывал с тобой. То есть с Пегги.

Он застенчиво улыбнулся, опустив взгляд на свои ботинки.

\- Чего напридумывал?

\- Ну знаешь... там... свидания и т.д. и т.п.

\- То есть со мной ты попробовать не собираешься?

Нужно было прикусить язык, а лучше вообще отрезать его и скормить бродячим собакам, думал по себя Тони, по крайней мере от него была бы хоть какая-то польза. А теперь всё пропало, какому нормальному человеку взбредет в голову встречаться с ним после такой глупости, вообще-то никакому и...

\- Да я бы попробовал. То есть мы можем попробовать, если ты действительно этого хочешь.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

***  
Пока Брок разглагольствовал о том, какой он потрясающий нападающий и как без него пришлось бы команде туго, Баки молчаливо переодевался в обычную одежду. Ещё одна тренировка, еще один день, и вскоре перед финалом останутся считанные секунды. Это пугало и в то же время этого хотелось скорее, чтобы более не мучиться. Столько зависело от результата матча, даже учитывая, что второе место было в кармане.

\- Надеюсь, все видели мою блестящую передачу,- хвастался Рамлоу, не потрудившись натянуть на себя трусы.

То ли он был настолько в восторге от собственного тела, что решил продемонстрировать его остальным, то ли попросту презирал одежду. 

\- Надеюсь, ты видел, кто её тебе передал,- вставил своё веское словцо Барнс.

\- Вечно ты примазываешься к чужой славе,- хмыкнул тот.- Эй, Джек, чего такой не разговорчивый?

У Брока концентрация внимания порой доходила до уровня трёхлетнего ребёнка. Впрочем, тема разговора была так себе, поэтому всеобщее внимание переключилось на странно неразговорчивого Роллинза.

\- Да ничего в общем,- ответил уклончиво тот.

\- Очень информативный ответ.

Натянув на бёдра полотенце, Брок умостился рядом с другом с решительной целью выведать всё, что тот от него намеревается скрыть.

\- Наше маленькое представление тебе не помогло?- Рамлоу кивнул в сторону Барнса.

Джек отрицательно помотал головой, пристроив сцепленные в замок руки меж колен.

\- Неужели наш старик настолько на тебя взъелся?- присоединился к их беседе Джеймс.- Почему он нас с Броком не выгнал в таком случае?

\- Потому что мы ведущие игроки, смекаешь? Если нас выпрет, толком-то и играть некому.

\- Может, тогда директору пожаловаться?- предложил Томми с вечным румянцем на лице.

Мысль была здравая и звучала куда лучше, чем предложение Брока разыграть поцелуй на публику в полуфинале. Жаль Барнс тогда не воспротивился, уж желание помочь было куда сильнее.

\- Ага, только потом нас попрут не из команды, а уже из школы. Старик-то наш заслуженный тренер, не то что мы с вами. А заслуженному можно и гомофобом быть, если не особо афишировать. Вот мы его и спровоцируем, да, Барнс?

Баки показательно нахмурился. Ввязываться во всю эту авантюру ему совершенно не хотелось, ибо он задолбался объяснять Сэму всю подноготную по несколько раз. 

\- Почему я должен целовать тебя, а не Сэма?

Рамлоу посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

\- Потому что Сэм не играет в нашей команде. Тренер не будет выгонять нас обоих,- разумно сказал Брок.

\- Сэм не поймёт,- всё еще сомневался Баки.

\- Сколько вы встречаетесь?

\- Где-то неделю. 

\- Пффф, перестань выкобениваться, Барнс. Ну хочешь, я ему объясню, что да как. Должен ведь твой Сэм понять, что друзья важнее? И тем более благодаря моим бутсам ты сегодня не бегаешь босиком. И, кстати, могу одолжить тебе футболку, что подумает твой Сэм, увидев в таком неприглядном виде?

Барнс, сняв футболку, только сейчас и заметил наложения грязи в нижней поле.

\- Так уж и быть, бедолага, выручу,- смилостивился Брок.

Сколько он обычно носил футболок с собой, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. 

***  
\- Брок и Баки друзья по команде,- говорил в эту минуту Стив.

Он был не меньше Сэма удивлён выходкой Баки еще в полуфинале, но старался не судить преждевременно. Поэтому, получив все детали и составив на их основе собственное мнение, Стив твёрдо его придерживался. А уж если он был в чём-то уверен, то со всей непоколебимостью убеждал в том остальных. И особенно Сэма.

\- Да знаю я,- проронил Уилсон.- Просто это как-то...напрягает. 

\- Уверен, что такого больше не повторится,- обрадовал его Стив.- Они просто друзья, уверяю тебя.

\- Дружба-это прекрасно,- вмешался в их диалог Тони,- надо будет Роуди сказать, что мы дружим как-то неправильно. Не находим, так сказать, общий язык. Но с тобой, Стив, я бы выбрал такую "дружбу".

Стив только махнул на него рукой.

\- Значит, раздевалка по коридору налево?- ещё раз уточнил Сэм.- Барнс, как всегда, забыл свои кроссовки, а я поздно заметил.

\- Да, ты сразу увидишь.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Уже решил, что будешь делать дальше?- спросил Джек, перекинув через плечо ремешок сумки.

Из раздевалки они выходили в числе последних, потому что Баки долго провозился с замком на шкафчике, который вечно заедает в самые неподходящие моменты, а Джек долго с кем-то переписывался. Видимо, диалог настолько был важен, что не терпел промедлений.

\- Не знаю пока, а ты?

\- Думаю поработать у отца в автосервисе, если не попаду в колледж. Лишние руки никогда не помешают,- он кивнул в сторону старенького пикапа, выгодно выделяющегося на фоне современных авто.- Сам собрал почти по кусочкам. Тебе, кстати, ржавые железяки не нужны?

Баки отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Так и знал. Ну ладно, до скорого.

Он хлопнул Джеймса по спине и медленно поплёлся к своей колымаге.

Хорошо, когда у человека есть запасной вариант, подумал Барнс, спрятав руки в карманы. Тема, поднятая Джеком, была действительно животрепещущей, ибо на вопрос о будущем он полноценно ответить не мог.

Колледж был идеальным вариантом, однако, как и всегда, на пути имелось слишком много препятствий: результат матча, рекомендации тренера (о которых, кстати, тот не говорил ни слова) да и выпускные экзамены. 

Баки за короткий промежуток времени успел понять, что в этой жизни надо быть либо умным и богатым, либо просто суперумным. Гремучая смесь тупости и нищебродства совершенно не уживается с понятием красивого существования. 

Не сказать, что Баки так уж был плох. Скорее, держался на среднем уровне: не хуже и не лучше. Как говорится, ни рыба ни мясо.

Джек невольно разворошил в нём старые добрые сомнения и тревогу, что вообще-то нежелательно в связи с ответственным мероприятием, которое им предстоит.

Дабы отвлечься, Барнс решил проверить соц. сети. Сэм, этот потрясающий засранец, так и не прочитал его сообщение, написанное ещё утром, зато в общем чате команды кипела бурная дискуссия. Ребята очень тщательно отнеслись к выбору места, где намеревались собраться после матча, оттого никак не могли прийти к единому мнению. Одним не нравилось меню, другим- интерьер, а третьи вообще не видели смысла тратить деньги, предлагая отметить у кого-нибудь дома. Бак же благоразумно молчал, не собираясь помогать от слова совсем. В прошлый раз, например, его инициативу грубо обругали, ссылаясь на варианты получше, а в итоге всё равно встретились там, где он предлагал собраться изначально.

Одним словом, это был воспитательный манёвр.

Сэм нашёл путь в раздевалку?

Сообщение от Стива Баки несколько насторожило. Во-первых, почему тот не предупредил о своём приходе, а во-вторых, куда подевался, учитывая, что от стадиона до раздевалки следует пройти всего несколько шагов. 

\- То ли Солнце сегодня чересчур яркое, то ли Вы блистаете.

Как говорится, вспомни Сэма, и вот он тут как тут. 

Баки оборачивается, удивлённо поднимая брови. Надо создать впечатление, что он искренне удивлён появлением своего бойфренда.

\- Ого, это же Джеймс Барнс символ красоты среди людей и гордость национального футбола,- он прикрыл глаза рукой, словно от Баки действительно исходило какое-то сияние.

Придурок. Хотя дурачества Сэма, можно сказать, вошли в обязательную, чуть ли не ежедневную программу.

\- Чего ты здесь забыл, Уилсон?- Баки, между прочим, некогда в игрушки играть. Он человек деловой и сразу же переходит к выяснению причинно-следственных связей.

Правда, Сэм, огорчённый столь явным равнодушием, обиженно замолкает. Мол, не хочешь слушать и не надо. 

\- Вот так открываешь душу людям, а они тебе в ответ, чего ты здесь забыл,- передразнивает он.- Принёс тебе кроссовки, которые ты за диваном оставил. Опять.

В грудь Баки влетел пакет с собственными бутсами.

\- Ты вообще-то опоздал,- как ни в чём не бывало произносит Барнс, внимательно изучая содержимое пакета.

Сэм, кажется, готов взорваться от возмущения.

\- Так работает бесплатная доставка, Барнс.  
\- Я учту.  
\- Учти. Что это за дерьмовая футболка на тебе?

Баки на несколько минут теряется, совершенно не ожидая такой наблюдательности от Сэма. Он совершенно не подозревал, что тому вообще есть дело, как он одевается.

\- Нормальная футболка,- говорит Барнс.

Сэм всё еще внимательно его оглядывает.

\- Не помню, чтобы ты такие носил.  
\- Ты видел весь мой гардероб?- со смешком выдаёт Барнс.

Надо срочно менять тему, думает он про себя. Ещё не хватало, чтоб Сэм догадался, что это футболка Брока.

\- Ну, знаешь ли,- Сэм обнимает его за плечи, ненавязчиво подталкивая к выходу,- я думал, ты предпочитаешь серо-сине-чёрные футболки в облипку, а тут оранжевая. Удивляешь, Барнс.

\- Пошёл ты, придурок. Нет у меня серо-сине-чёрных футболок. Кто их вообще производит?

\- Вот и я задавался тем же вопросом. Кстати, ты подкачался?- мышечную массу Сэм оценивает путём ощупывания грудной клетки, так сказать, чтоб наверняка.- Вау, и бёдра тоже!

***  
Тони глядел на него минут семь, а то и семь с половиной, пока Стив не понял, что где-то умудрился налажать.

\- Что-то не так?- спросил он, непонимающе нахмурившись.

Тони огляделся, хмыкнул пару раз и, наклонившись чуть ближе, елейно прошептал:

\- Я, конечно, мечтал остаться с тобой наедине, но не в грёбанной бибилиотеке, где даже чихание под запретом.

Последние слова прозвучали чуть громче предыдущих, вызвав недовольное шиканье библиотекаря.

\- О чём я и говорил.

\- Разве мы не хотели подготовиться к тесту?

Стив отставил учебник в сторону, вынужденно прекратив изучение материала. Учитывая, что Тони все уши прожужжал насчёт предстоящего теста, Роджерс не понимал его теперешнего недовольства. Не найти места для подготовки лучше библиотеки.

\- Ох,- выдохнул Тони, потерев виски.- Где же вас, таких милейших, делают?

Стиву совершенно не понравился его умилительно-сюсюкающий тон.

\- Знаешь, что, Тони...- начал он в стандартной поучительной манере.

Но Старк вовремя сориентировался, жестом вынуждая замолчать.

\- Ладно, мне всё нравится.

Пододвинув учебник, он с важным видом принялся облизывать палец, дабы перелистнуть страницу.

\- Ну что ты, Старк, ни к чему такие жертвы,- Стив не верил ни единому слову.

У Тони семь пятниц на неделе, сам не знает, чего хочет. К такому выводу пришёл Роджерс.

\- Ты так очаровательно дуешь губы, что мне хочется тебя поцеловать,- выдал Старк.

Стиву было не до шуток, поэтому ни о какой улыбке не могло быть и речи. 

\- Не дую я ничего,- проговорил он, отвернувшись.

Следовало сохранять строгое лицо хотя бы из вредности. Однако предложение Старка почему-то вызвало странное нетерпение. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться видом из окна, например, он то и дело глядел на губы Тони, потеряв всякую возможность спокойно сидеть на месте.

Старк, естественно, столь выраженного интереса не заметить не мог. 

\- Что с Вами, мистер Роджерс? Стул неудобный?

Он явно издевался, но Стиву почему-то было всё равно. Тони слишком хорошо целовался, и сейчас об этом он только и мог думать. Казалось, с момента первого, спонтанного поцелуя прошло много времени, но Стив до сих пор помнил этот странный трепет, охвативший всё тело.

\- Да так, думаю, может, у тебя есть идея получше,- главное, сохранять лицо и ни в коем случае не опускать взгляд ниже глаз Тони. 

Вот так, Стив, ты сможешь.

\- Конечно, есть,- Тони как будто ждал этого вопроса.- Но ты не согласишься.

Стив в данный момент, желая не быть слишком предсказуемым, согласился бы слетать хоть на Марс.

\- С чего ты так решил?- подозрительно спросил он.

\- У тебя плохие воспоминания. Хотя в моей комнате тебе вряд ли посчастливилось быть,- словно невзначай упомянул Тони.

\- Я и не стремился,- фыркнул на это Роджерс.

Стиву стоило догадаться, почему Тони так не устраивает библиотека.

\- О чём я и говорю.

Старк, замолчав, вновь вернулся к своему прерванному занятию. Внутри Стива же велась отчаянна борьба между всеми "за" и всеми "против". 

\- Ладно, пошли,- всё же решился он.  
\- Ну наконец-то,- Тони быстро захлопнул книгу.

***  
Обыгрывать Сэма стало даже утомительно. То ли страдала техника, то ли на роду у него было так написано, но раз за разом в гонках он проигрывал. 

\- Да что за ерунда?

От безысходности и недовольства он резко вскочил на ноги.

\- Ты что-то сделал с моим джойстиком?

Джеймс вопросительно развёл руками.

\- По глазам вижу, что сделал.

Поиск внешних причин был куда занимательнее самокопаний. 

\- Если тебя это утешит,- усмехнулся Баки.

\- Меня ничего не может утешить, давай поменяемся местами. Чутьё мне подсказывает, что сегодня я выиграю.

Баки ничего не стоило подвинуться чуть влево, но тогда бы он пропустил потрясающее выступление Сэма. А наблюдать за раздосадованным и немного злым Уилсоном было тем ещё зрелищем.

Именно поэтому он сказал:

\- Неа.

Уилсон нахмурился.

\- Прости, я не расслышал?

\- Я сказал, нет.

Баки отложил джойстик в сторону. 

\- Ты нарываешься, Барнс.

\- Уже нарвался.

Притянуть Сэма за шлёвки джинс было самой удачной идеей, что пришла Баки в голову за сегодня. 

\- О нет, даже не думай. Сегодня тебе ничего не светит.  
\- Ты такой злопамятный.

Как всегда, поцеловать в щёку, а затем, словно невзначай, коснуться чужих губ аккуратно и трепетно. Подождать, когда неуместное упрямство пропадёт, и позволить себе углубить поцелуй, коснувшись чужого языка. Да, и не забыть по-собственнически уложить ладони на ягодицы. Эта последовательность- авторская методика, которую Барнс собирается в дальнейшем усовершенствовать.

\- Чёрт с тобой, снимай портки.

И Баки в принципе собирался сделать это ещё с той минуты, как переступил порог дома Уилсона, однако навязчивый звук нескольких сообщений разрушил устоявшуюся атмосферу.

Сэм недовольно прицокнул языком, отойдя в сторону.

\- У тебя несколько минут, пока я буду в душе.

В отместку в лицо Баки прилетела футболка.

_Бак, я только что видел Пегги_

Джеймс закатил глаза. Стив, конечно, нашел, чем хвастаться.

_Я тоже сегодня видел Тони_

О том, что у Старка есть маленький секретик он узнал случайно. Точнее настолько задолбал Стива о предстоящем свидании с Пегги, что тот практически вынужденно сообщил такую вот подробность.

_Я видел настоящую Пегги, понимаешь?_

Если честно, нет

***  
По дороге Тони был поразительно говорлив. Казалось, за столь небольшой промежуток времени они умудрились обсудить всё на свете, начиная устройством уличных фонарей и оканчивая "умным" домом.

\- Только представь,- распинался Тони,- приходишь домой уставшим, как собака, и делать ничего не хочется от слова совсем. Но стоит щёлкнуть пальцами, как пылесос самостоятельно начинает делать твою работу, микроволновка сама разогревает твой ужин, а в ванне наливается вода. И это лишь малая часть.

\- Это всё напоминает выдержку из какого-то научно-фантастического рассказа,- честно признаётся Стив.

\- Это будущее, детка. Времена стирания руками и смерть от столбняка канули в лету.

Стив не мог не вставить свою ремарку:

\- Думаешь, сейчас никто не умирает от столбняка?  
\- Умирает, но не в таком количестве,- чуть рассеянно сказал Тони.

Он очень внимательно разглядывал дом, в окнах которого горел свет.

\- Странно, что они так быстро вернулись,- проговорил Тони себе под нос.- Не дрейф, Роджерс, познакомлю тебя со своими родителями, раз уж они приехали.

Не дав Стиву опомниться, он очень настойчиво повёл его в дом.

***  
Стив замер, неловко сглотнул, словно кусок застрял в горле. 

\- Я Пегги Картер.

Пегги Картер... Она была как ожившая картинка. Много раз, воображая, Стив в принципе в живую так её и представлял, только, наверное, моложе. На лет десять-пятнадцать.

\- Может, ты, Энтони, познакомишь меня со своим другом?

Тони несильно ударил его по плечу, заставляя отмереть.

\- Моя тётушка Пегги, а это мой... друг Стив.

Стиву хватило мужества на утвердительный кивок.

\- Потрясающе,- улыбнулась она так обворожительно, что сердце Стива забухало где-то в пятом межреберье.- Что ж, не буду мешать, а нам с тобой, Энтони, ещё надо кое-что обсудить.

\- Всенепременно. Передавай моё пламенный привет Дэниелу. Моя славная тётушка вот уже лет двадцать счастлива в браке. Слышишь, Стив?

Для того чтобы выглядеть ещё глупее, Стиву осталось только изумлённо открыть рот. Признаться, он никак не ожидал увидеть свою "виртуальную" любовь вот так.


	8. Chapter 8

Сэм явно не мог долго спать, учитывая тот факт, что сколько бы Баки ни ночевал, тот вечно просыпался на час раньше положенного. Заводил будильник на шесть, а сам поднимался уже в пять и мало того, что на пробежку не собирался, так ещё и не давал спать Баки.   
Случайностью столь часто повторяющееся действие явно не назовёшь. 

Сейчас, например, Сэм не то что никуда не торопился, а нахально водил губами по его плечу. Баки и впору было злиться, но почему-то, разомлев, он только провёл рукой по затылку парня, откинув голову назад. Не пройдёт и минуты, как Сэм развернёт его к себе лицом и в самые губы прошепчет: "Доброе утро". Техника, так сказать, была уже выработана. 

\- Доброе,- ответит ему Барнс, чуть съехав вниз по подушке и шире раздвинув ноги для пущего удобства. 

Но, конечно, всё, как всегда, пойдёт не по плану.

\- Блять.

Баки молча наблюдал за потугами Сэма найти смазку. У них вечно было всё не как у нормальных людей: то презервативы куда-то подеваются, то смазка, то одному из друзей приспичит поговорить по телефону. Сэм, распластавшись на нём, пытался вслепую найти столь необходимый тюбик в тумбочке. Джеймс честно старался сохранить серьёзное лицо, а с ним и настрой, но смех- одно из самых действенных методов контрацепции... Одним словом, ничего не вышло. 

\- И это я ещё рассеянный,- хохотнул Баки.  
\- Клянусь, вчера она была на тумбочке. Чего ты ржёшь, Барнс?

Вместо того, чтобы продолжать поиски он мстительно укусил Баки за шею, словно это он во всём виноват, и продолжил бы свою экзекуцию, если бы Барнс ловко не перевернул его на спину, прижав руки к подушке.

\- Если я найду смазку, то сегодня моей сучкой будешь ты.  
\- Это тебе не игра в "Дашу-путешественницу", между прочим.

Но все его аргументы мгновенно кончились, стоило Джеймсу виртуозно вытащить тюбик из-под кровати. Не зря же он его туда запрятал ещё с вечера?

***  
День полон сюрпризов, думает про себя Барнс, незаметно разглядывая Брока. Тот вроде бы ничем не отличается от себя вчерашнего, однако что-то всё равно не так. Баки это чует, и от своего подозрения избавиться не может, как ни крути. Уж слишком Рамлоу сегодня добренький: и лабораторный опыт сам вызвался сделать, а не как обычно отмазался некомпетентностью, и чуть смятую футболку простил, даже предложил совершать такой обмен чуть чаще. Что-то явно произошло.

\- Может, вообще после финала завалимся ко мне?- игнорируя слова преподавателя, вдруг предлагает Брок.

Баки дёргается, как от удара молнией. Вот тебе и на! Рамлоу в прошлый раз целый концерт с фанфарами закатил после случайно умерщвленной герани, что весь месяц соучастникам столь трагичного действа пришлось выслушивать различные доводы (нытьё) о загубленном цветке.

\- О нет,- усмехается Барнс,- я на это не поведусь. Учитывая прошлый опыт, нас ждёт чаепитие в пластмассовых чашечках, чего я хочу меньше всего после тотального пиздеца на тренировках.

Брок неопределённо хмыкает, словно его только что лишили титула короля вечеринок.

\- Всем лишь бы надраться, зачем душевные разговоры в компании, если есть выпивка?- разводит руками Брок, изображая этакого доброго самаритянина.

Актёр из него так себе, если честно.

\- А если серьёзно, ты мог бы пригласить Сэма, например.

Вот здесь нечто похожее на догадку ударило Баки в грудь.

\- С чего такой интерес?  
\- Вообще-то мы хотим познакомиться с твоим парнем поближе. Никому из нас, между прочим, не посчастливилось пообщаться с ним нормально.  
\- А если серьёзно?- Барнс, к сожалению, не верит ни единому слову.

Но важные объяснения прерывает звонок на перемену, и не успеет Баки открыть рот, как Брок ловко лавирует к выходу, теряясь в толпе школьников.

\- Вот козёл,- шипит про себя Баки.

Ну ничего-ничего. Он его всё равно достанет. 

***  
Отвлечься от своих проблем помогает выслушивание проблем других. Стив, выглядя неимоверно угрюмым сегодня, как никогда, подходит на данную роль. Да и Баки, между прочим, хороший друг (или по крайней мере старается таковым быть), что откладывает свои неприятности на потом.

\- И что Пегги?- спрашивает Джеймс.

Стив как-то подозрительно поджимает губы, а затем говорит:

\- Ничего. Просто познакомились и всё.

Такое себе объяснение, учитывая, насколько шокированным он был накануне. Да и любой бы волей-неволей запаниковал, узнав, что созданный образ вовсе таковым не является.

\- Ну раз ничего, то и не загоняйся. Перекуси хоть.

Черничный маффин на тарелке привлекает его внимание.

\- Скорее мне просто стыдно смотреть ей в глаза после того, как... ну это,- Стиву, правда, не до него.

\- Но фактически это был Тони, значит, нет и чувства вины. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, закрути ты с замужней женщиной.

\- Замужние женщины- самый сок.

Брок бесцеремонно усаживается рядом с Барнсом, укладывая руку на его плечо.

\- Ого, обожаю маффины.

Стиву приходится проявить невероятные усилия, чтобы не дать Броку и пальцем коснуться маффина. Они разлетались с поразительной скоростью, учитывая, что входили в список того немногого, что можно есть здесь без опаски.

\- Не для меня роза цвела?- обиделся Брок.- Не больно и хотелось. Помнишь о нашем маленьком предприятии?

Забудешь тут с ним, думает про себя Джеймс.

\- Помню. Чего на этот раз?

Брок как-то подозрительно мнётся.

\- Тут такое дело. В общем давай в конце занятий, а то шумно,- и фразу свою сопровождает слегка издевательской улыбочкой.

Он что-то натворил. Сказать откровенно, нечто дерьмовое и касающееся Баки, потому что всё хорошо идти не может.

\- Что ты сделал?- спросил.

\- Старк, слышал, Стив закрутил с замужней женщиной?- нашёлся в то же самое мгновение Брок.- До скорого, Барнс!

И, воспользовавшийся всеобщим недоумением, второй раз за день улизнул от праведного возмездия.

Стив ожидаемо вспыхнул то ли от злости, то ли от смущения.

\- Не успел я отойти на пару минут, а ты тут такое вытворяешь?

Следом подошли Наташа, Брюс и Пеппер. Их компания разрослась настолько, что приходилось заимствовать стулья от других столиков, что было весьма проблематично, особенно на перерывах, когда в столовой и яблоку было негде упасть. Усугубляло, что выше перечисленные лица появлялись не сразу, и пришлось занимать стул, кладя на него сумки или куртки. Искажённые злобой лица сверстников можно было показывать как заставку ужастиков. 

Мда, больно смотреть на губы, которые не можешь поцеловать, еде, которую не можешь съесть, и занятый одеждой стул, на который не можешь сесть.

\- Тони...  
\- Да понял я, понял,- не стал мучить его Старк.- Хочешь чизбургер? Утром успел заехать в Мак и достал свеженький, только после жарки.  
\- Поэтому тебя не было на первом уроке?

Тони закатил глаза. 

\- Жертвую своим образованием ради желудка. Не есть же это дерьмо, которые они нам здесь готовят. Маффины были вкусные, да и они уже не те. Кстати, о...

Стив, дабы не выставлять себя в неприглядном свете, резво подвинул тарелку Наташе. По крайней мере ей, как он помнил, нравились именно с черникой.

\- Ого, спасибо, ты очень мил, Стив,- обрадовалась девушка.- Зря ты, Тони, с черникой вроде ничего.  
\- Не знаю, не пробовал,- честно признался Тони.

Баки, не участвуя в беседе, тем самым привлекал к себе непомерное внимание.

\- Что за дерьмо с Броком?- осведомился Тони.- Не то чтобы мне было хоть какое дело до твоей личной жизни, просто любопытство.

Вот от Тони такого интереса Джеймс точно не ожидал.

\- О вашем романе,- двумя пальцами Нат изобразила кавычки,- говорит почти вся школа.

\- Нет никакого романа,- пробурчал Барнс.- Просто слухи, всем лишь бы языками почесать. Мне нужно идти.

Быстро схватив рюкзак, он оставил недоуменно переглядывающихся друзей одних.

***  
Джеймс решил не испытывать судьбу, потому не стал дожидаться конца учебного дня. Удача, кстати, потворствовала его решению, учитывая, что потенциальный виновник обнаружился возле своего шкафчика. А уж поймать его в ловушку Баки не составило особого труда.

\- Ты там с ума сошёл, придурок,- ожидаемо возмутился Рамлоу.

Но Баки не отступал, держал крепко, сдавливая предплечьем шею.

\- По глазам вижу: ты что-то сделал.

Брок, словно рыбка, попавшая в сети, потрепыхался немного ради приличия, а затем вдруг решил признаться. Честно сказать, столь быстрой капитуляции Баки не ожидал.

\- Цыган, что ли, по глазам он видит,- прошипел Брок, поднимая руки в сдающемся жесте.- Ладно, только пусти, дебил.

Размяв шею, дабы показать, насколько неудобна была хватка, он отошёл на пару шагов назад, дабы в случае чего не быть пригвозденным к шкафику еще раз.

\- Мистер Пирс, ну,тренер наш, он в общем немного повёрнутый на изменах,- начал рассказ сбивчиво,- ну и прочитал лекцию, что я типа трачу жизнь на не того человека бла-бла-бла.   
\- На какого человека?- не понял Баки.  
\- На тебя, естественно, дурила,- с важным видом Брок скрестил руки на груди.- Не знаю, где ты пропалился, но в общем... я выкручивался, как мог. И, стоит заметить, выгородил тебя.  
\- Что ты сделал?- сжимая кулаки, спросил Барнс.

Брок, отойдя ещё на пару шагов назад, оглянулся по сторонам, ища свидетелей назревающей драки. Он обладал потрясающим чутьём, подсказывающим, когда его собираются избить. Возможно, даже ногами.

\- Всего лишь сказал, что Сэм твой бывший, который никак не может отвязаться. А ты вроде как боишься его расстроить.

Чутьё Брока не подвело, и спустя несколько секунд он уже бежал по коридору, рьяно расталкивая попадающихся на дороге школьников.


End file.
